


Tumblr's Tumbles

by W0W



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, BDSM themes, Cum Play, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0W/pseuds/W0W
Summary: A compilation of the smut prompts I fill over @ansfwcollection on tumblr.com





	1. CALMD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay then! Would you mind doing ❝ aw, my baby’s drooling. am i fucking you that good? ❞ with him and...well, literally anyone, I just need my snek.
> 
> I am hooked on the head cannon that Deceit has a hemipenis.  
> my personal name cannon for Deceit is Anwir, meaning liar.

Anwir whimpered as Roman thrust up into him, the motion causing his cocks to slip deeper into Patton’s and Logan’s mouth and he twisted against the ropes holding him up. 

Virgil chuckled as he stepped closer, resting his hand on Anwir’s cheek. “Aw, look, my baby’s drooling.” He swiped his thumb through the drool that was indeed spilling from his mouth. “Are they fucking you that good?”

Anwir did his best to glare at Virgil, surging his head forward as if to bite down on Virgil’s thumb. 

“Oh does my baby want his mouth full too? Is that the problem pretty boy?” Virgil stepped closer into Anwir’s space, resting his cock on the edge of his lips. “Your gag holds your mouth open so pretty for me” He stroked his fingers gently over the straps of the spider gag, before sliding his hard cock into Anwir’s waiting mouth. 

Anwir whimpered as Virgil began to thrust quickly into his mouth and Roman’s thrusts began to match, pushing his own cocks quicker into Patton and Logan’s mouths. Roman brought a hand around to wrap around the base of his cock and he glanced down, watching as Patton and Logan worked their fists over each other’s cocks. Virgil’s hands threaded through his hair, yanking his head back up and pulling it faster over his cock.

“Vee, please…” Roman whimpered as he bucked up into Anwir. 

“You three are free to cum whenever you want Roman.” Virgil slipped one hand from Anwir’s hands to rest it gently on Roman’s cheek. 

Roman moaned, twisting to nuzzle against Virgil’s hand as he began to roll his hips at a deep staccato. The motion caused both Patton and Logan to whimper as their own touch sped up with permission to cum.

The sudden increase in sensations made his stomach clench as his hips rocked furiously back onto Roman and forward onto Logan and Patton. He swirled his tongue around the head of Virgil’s cock, who had pulled back from thrusting so that his cock rested on his lips.

“Be a good boy now. You can cum when everyone else has.” Virgil moaned, his hand moving quickly over his own length. “Pat, Lo you can stop sucking him off now. I want you to cum over his cocks for me.”

Anwir whimpered as his cocks slipped from the others mouths and Logan began sucking on his balls, Patton’s mouth kissing up to his ribs. 

“Virgil, I’m gonna cum, I can’t….” Roman moaned as he pulled Anwir down onto his lap.

“Cum inside him. He likes to have his pretty little ass filled with cum. Doesn’t he?” Virgil began to work his fist faster over his own cock, precum dripping onto Anwir’s tongue.

Anwir nodded furiously and whimpered as Patton’s teeth sunk into the curve of his ribs, cock shooting his load out over Anwir’s cocks and Logan’s face. Logan let out a low moan, his mouth still around Anwir’s balls as he humped at the ground.

Roman’s hand moved from the base of Anwir’s cock to pull Logan up by the hair, pulling their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as he thrust deep inside Anwir and cumming hard. Logan moaned into the kiss as his own fist rubbed over the head of his own cock, working himself over the edge, cum splattering Anwir’s stomach and twitching cocks. With a shout, Virgil’s cum hit his tongue and he tried his best to keep as much of it in his mouth as he could.

Anwir whimpered and ground his hips down, trying desperately to keep fucking onto Roman’s cock. He looked pleadingly up at Virgil, begging with his eyes as he waited for permission to cum.

‘Go ahead baby boy. Show them how good they made you feel.” Virgil whispered as he scooped the bit of cum that had leaked from his mouth back in. “Cum for us.”

Anwir shouted as the other’s hands found his cock once more Roman’s firmly stroking the base, Patton and Logan’s hands working over each individual head in an opposite rhythm. It didn’t take long for him to cum, back arching and arms pulling against the ropes, vision whiting out.

When he came too, he was still in Roman’s lap, though he was no longer seated on Roman’s cock. Patton was gently wiping his cocks with a soft, warm washcloth and Logan was untying the ropes that had held his legs spread. His arms were untied and Roman’s thumbs were gently rubbing across his knuckles, arms craddling him against his chest. He smiled weakly up at Virgil who was running another wet rag along his mouth and jaw before tilting a glass of water to his lips. 

Sufficiently cleaned, they slowly shifted until the 5 of them were cuddled on the bed, blankets pulled over them and sleep slowly embracing them.


	2. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I use two prompts? ❝ open up that sweet little mouth. ❞ and ❝ taking me in so well, fuck. what a greedy baby. ❞ for Logince with dom Roman

Logan shivered in the cooling room. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself, to get up and put on a sweater but Roman had told him not to move and he knew better than to disobey his dom. 

The door opened and Logan shuddered as he felt eyes trail over his naked body, his cock twitching in its cage. Heavy footsteps approached him and Roman’s bare feet came into view.

“Look at your pretty little cock, so desperate for attention.” Roman’s foot brushed up against Logan’s cock, ripping a small whimper from Logan’s throat.

Roman tutted and squatted down to Logan’s level, tilting his chin up to make eye contact. “Oh dear baby, such a shame you couldn’t keep quiet. I was even thinking of getting you off.” He shook his head and stood up, loosening his jeans and pulling his hard cock loose, and resting it just on the edge of Logan’s lips. “Open up that sweet little mouth. Since your so keen on using it, we might as well put it to good use.”

Logan obediently opened his mouth and leaned forward, letting the head of Roman’s cock slide over the edges of his lips. He looked up at Roman as his tongue darted out to gather the drop of precum that had gathered on the tip.

“Fuck baby.” Roman moaned softly, threading his fingers into Logan’s hair and pulling his mouth over his cock, fucking into his mouth. “Taking me so well.”

Logan moaned and tried to push up further on his knees to allow Roman deeper into his throat, hands twisting against the cuffs binding his wrists to his ankles, reflex tears forming in his eyes.

“You want more? Such a greedy baby.” Roman moaned out as he began to fuck deeper into Logan’s throat, speeding up his thrusts and twisting his fingers tighter in Logan’s hair.

Logan whimpered and nodded his head as best as he could, hips thrusting against the air as he sought some sort of pleasure.

“Gonna make me cum baby. Want you to swallow all of it like the good little slut you are.” Roman moaned out, thrusting faster and cock slipping deeper into Logan’s throat. 

Logan moaned as Roman began to spill down his throat, struggling to breath and swallow all of the load. He gasped as Roman drew out of his mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Such a good boy.” Roman whispered as he swiped his thumb across Logan’s cheekbone, wiping away the tears that had formed. “Maybe if you keep behaving, you’ll get to cum next time.” Roman’s fingers slipped from his face as he stepped away and headed back towards the door.

Logan whimpered as the door closed, hips thrusting fruitlessly against the air, cock twitching against the metal before he settled back down onto his heels, mentally berating himself for breaking the rules and waiting for Roman to return.


	3. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably an unusual ask, but can I get a fic with dom Virgil and sub Patton, please and thank you?

Virgil leant against the door frame to the bedroom, admiring his sleeping boyfriend. He pushed himself away from the door, closing it behind him and walking towards the bed. He hated to disturb Patton’s sleep, he knew how little of it he actually got but his own mind simply wouldn’t let him sleep. 

Carefully pulling back the covers, Virgil slipped into the bed beside Patton, curling his body around his boyfriend and smiling when the sleeping boy nuzzled closer. 

Just as his eyes began to drift shut, a soft whimper met his ears as Patton shifted in his sleep. Virgil gently ran his fingers along Patton’s side, hoping to calm what he assumed was a nightmare.

“Vee, please…” Patton moaned, grinding his hips back a little more forcefully and Virgil was suddenly very aware of the situation and very unsure what he should do. 

Should he wake Patton up? Ignore the situation? Could he slip out of the bed before Patton woke up? All of Patton’s grinding was causing an additional problem that his loose boxers were doing nothing to contain.

“Hmmm? Vee?” Patton sleepily hummed and all Virgil’s hopes of escaping before Patton woke up disappeared.

“I’m here Pat.” Virgil whispered softly, resting his head against the back of Patton’s neck and trying to subtly angle his hips away from his boyfriend’s ass.

“Wha’s go’n’ on?” Patton yawned out, one sweater paw covered hand reaching up to rub tiredly at his eyes.

Virgil sighed and pressed a kiss to Patton’s neck before answering. “I couldn’t fall asleep so I came in to cuddle. I didn’t mean to wake you love, I’m sorry.”

“Had a weird dream Vee.” Patton sleepily rambled, shifting backwards so he was once again pressed tight to Virgil’s body, not registering the gasp his boyfriend let out. “Was a nice kind of weird, but,” Patton yawned, nuzzling into the pillows, “was weird enough that it made me wake up.”

Virgil could never resist cuddling Patton, especially when he was in a sleep-drunk state and hummed softly. “Oh really?” He let his arm drape over Patton’s stomach, mentally trying to will away the erection that Patton had caused.

“Mhmmmm.” Patton’s hand found Virgil’s, fingers lacing together as he cuddled the arm to his chest. “You’re voice was all firm and commanding and you were holding me down all soft and precious and calling me your good boy. Wish it was a real one and no’ a dream.” Patton yawned again, shuffling softly as he settled back into the bed and started to fall asleep.

Virgil pressed a kiss to the back of Patton’s neck and settled himself in for even more mental gymnastics, eventually falling into fevered dreams of his love laid out beneath him.

***************

When the soft morning sun found it’s way through Patton’s curtains to fall across the pillows, Patton was the first to wake. Yawning and snuggling back against the warm weight along his back, startling slightly as his ass ground back against Virgil’s hard length and was suddenly very aware of the hard length in his own pajama bottoms. 

As he drifted in the warm world between sleep and full consciousness, his mind oh so helpfully began to replay his dreams to him. The vivid dream of Virgil’s face above him, his wrists pinned above his head and soft praises being whispered caused his face to flush and his cock to twitch. He let out a soft whimper before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth.

To his arousal’s delight and his own embarrassment, Virgil stirred at the sound, lightly grinding against Patton and pulling him closer, moaning softly.

Patton squeaked and Virgil pressed a kiss to his neck, letting out half a chuckle before growling out a soft “Mornin’ dearheart.” in a deep, sleep gravelly voice.

“Hi.” Patton whispered softly, fighting the urge to grind back against Virgil’s hard cock that had found itself nestled between his cheeks. “When did you get here?”

Virgil moaned softly, shrugging and nuzzling against Patton’s neck. “Sometime after midnight and before now. Didn’t look at a clock. Is it okay that I’m here?”

Patton nodded gently and let his eyes drift closed, only for the to shoot open again as Virgil arm began to slide down his chest and towards his cock. 

“We had a whole conversation, don’t you remember?” Virgil asked as his hand slipped lower, breath hot on the back of Patton’s neck as he continued. “You told me about the wonderful dream you were having, Then you fell back asleep, leaving me with such naughty thoughts.” He ground against Patton as his hand finally settled down over his erection, cupping it gently and making Patton moan. “At least I’m not the only one who couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“’m sorry Vee… didn’t mean to make it hard for you to sleep?” Patton whispered, gasping as Virgil began to stroke him gently through his pajama bottoms, still gently grinding against him.

““m not.” Virgil began to press kisses to the back of Patton’s neck, “’m only sorry that I didn’t know what you wanted sooner. All this time, I’ve been letting you take control when really, you just wanted to be taken care of. Isn’t that right?” He increased the pressure of his strokes just barely and began to thrust more than grind against him.

Patton gasped as his hips began to thrust into the strokes and back against Virgil’s hips “’s not that I don’t like taking care of you. I just…”

“Sh… I know baby.” Virgil cut him off gently, moving his lips to the side of Patton’s neck. “Will you let me take care of you this time? Lay back and let me show you just how special you are to me?”

Patton whimpered and nodded his head. “Please Vee… please.”

Virgil moved his hand from Patton’s crotch to prop himself up on the bed, raising himself up into a push up position above his boyfriend, shushing him softly. “Lay on your back for me love.”

Patton whimpered and turned onto his back, laying beneath Virgil and looping his arms around his neck as Virgil leant down to kiss him.

As they kissed, Virgil settled himself between Patton’s legs and grinding down against him gently. Eventually he pushed back, sitting up on his knees and gently taking Patton’s hands in his. “So gorgeous baby. Wanna kiss every inch of you.” He began to press kisses to the back of Patton’s hands, kissing around the curve of his right hand to his wrist and gently biting down. “Wanna leave little reminders all over your skin of how much I love you. Will you let me do that baby?”

Patton whimpered and nodded his head and Virgil slowly began bringing his lips down Patton’s forearm, tracing his way up the arm. He left scattered kisses and bite marks, gently tonguing the crook of his elbow and biting down on his bicep before repeating the process with his other hand. As he finished, he gently drug his fingertips down Patton’s clothed chest, stopping to rub at his nipples, hardening them through the fabric and dragging another whimper from the boy beneath him. 

Leaning down, he kissed Patton softly, running his tongue along Patton’s lower lip as his hands slid underneath the hem of his t-shirt, dragging his palms up over the curve of Patton’s ribs, dragging the fabric up with it. He broke the kiss and Patton arched gently to help remove the shirt, tossing it off the side of the bed and brought their lips back together as Patton’s arms found their way around his neck once more.

Virgil deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Patton’s mouth, holding his body just barely too far for Patton to grind against him, causing the other to whimper in frustration. Virgil pulled back and mumbled against his lips, “Be a good boy for me gorgeous.” and slowly began to kiss down Patton’s neck, sucking a mark over his adam’s apple, moaning softly as Patton’s fingers twisted into his hair.

He continued to kiss his way down to Patton’s collarbones, before kissing over to his right nipple, sucking it gently into his mouth and running his teeth over the hardened nub, causing Patton to gasp. He brought his other hand up to gently pinch the other as he continued to suck and lick around the right side.

He slowly kissed his way over to the left side, repeating the treatment before beginning to leave marks in the shape of a heart on Patton’s left pec. When he was satisfied with the marks, he began to kiss further down Patton’s chest, mouthing over his ribs and along his hip bones as Patton whimpered and bucked up against him. 

Virgil drug his tongue along the waistband of Patton’s pajama bottoms before biting his other hip bone and kissing back up his ribs. When he’d made it back to his collarbones, he pressed another kiss to Patton’s lips before sitting up and gently bringing Patton’s hands up above his head, pinning them down with his hands on his wrists. “Leave them here for me baby. Be good for me, okay?”

Patton whimpered and nodded his head, clenching his fists in the pillow beneath his head to show that he’d keep his hands in place. Virgil pressed a gentle kiss to his glabella before sitting up and pulling his hoodie off, reaching down to hook his fingers in the waistband of Patton’s pajamas and dragging them slowly down his legs. He smiled as Patton gasped, his hard cock springing free as Virgil pulled his pants off and dropped them off the bed as well, pausing to pull the lube from the bedside drawer and drop it on the bed. 

Virgil brought Patton’s left ankle to his lips and began to kiss his way up the leg, taking extra time to mark up the insides of his thighs. When he reached the top, he traced his tongue up and down the seam of Patton’s leg several times, just to hear him gasp before bending his foot to the side of his body so that his knee was bent and his leg tilted to the side.

When he got his other leg into the same position, he reached up for one of the extra bed pillows. “Lift your hips for me baby.” Virgil softly urged, sliding the pillow beneath him when he complied, putting him into a comfortable position and causing his legs to tip outwards a bit more.

“Being such a good boy for me.” Virgil crooned softly, hands sliding up and down Patton’s thighs. “Staying so still for me.”

“Vee please.” Patton whimpered, thrusting his hips slightly and twisting his grip on the pillow.

“Please what baby.” Virgil teased, finger tips brushing gently through the trimmed curls at the base of Patton’s cock.

“Don’t stop, please Vee….” Patton’s head thrashed gently as his hips jerked against the ticklish brush of fingertips. “Feels so good…. please….”

“Oh, I’m no where near done yet.” Virgil drug his fingers down, tracing the seam of Patton’s legs once again before gently pulling his ass cheeks apart to further expose his hole. “I told you I wanted to kiss every inch of you, and I meant. Every. Inch.” Virgil lowered down to lick a stripe over Patton’s asshole to the base of his cock.

Patton shivered and moaned as Virgil began to lick and prod at his asshole with his tongue, slicking his hole with spit and gently loosening the muscle. He gasped as Virgil trailed his mouth up to suck gently on his balls, whimpered when his mouth sunk down over his cock and shouted in pleasure when he nipped gently at his perineum. 

Somewhere amidst the myriad of sensation, Virgil’s lube slicked fingers joined in spreading Patton and stretching him. His hips jerked down as he thrust back onto Virgil’s fingers, a steady stream of whimpers falling from his lips as Virgil bobbed his head along his hard leaking cock. “Vee please…please Vee….. wanna feel you….Vee please….”

Virgil slowly pulled his mouth off of Patton’s cock and began to kiss his way up Patton’s body. Lips met as Virgil slowly slipped his fingers from Patton and lubed up his own cock. 

Patton gasped as Virgil’s cock circled his rim, biting down on his lip and hips jerking. “What do you want love?” Virgil teasingly asked, pressing in just enough to catch the head of his cock on the rim of Patton’s hole.

“Please Vee… want to feel you in me… please….” Patton whimpered and stretched his neck up to kiss Virgil, the desperate whimpers morphing into a moan as Virgil slowly sunk into his body.

Virgil began to kiss down Patton’s jaw as he allowed him time to adjust. When Patton began to whimper and twitch his hips, he pushed himself up lovingly running his hands up Patton’s arms before settling them firmly over his wrists, holding him down as he began to thrust into him.

Patton let out a keening whimper as Virgil pinned him in place and began to thrust slow and deep. His dream had nothing on the real thing. The love and adoration obvious in Virgil’s eyes and the fondness in his words making his head spin as he tried to rock his hips in time with Virgil’s thrusts.

“So beautiful Pat. God you look so good like this. All marked up for me, all flushed and needy.” Virgil whispered, leaning down to press their lips together again before tucking his head into the crook of Patton’s shoulder, the change of angle causing him to hit Patton’s prostate and gasp in Virgil’s ear. 

“Oh god Vee…… Right there, please…” Patton whimpered, tucking his head against Virgil’s neck and panting softly. “please Vee… harder….”

Virgil gently bit down on Patton’s shoulder, hips rolling a little more forcefully as Patton’s cock drug across his stomach. The slick sound of their skin mingled with whispered praises and quiet moans as the two continued to build towards their mutual highs.

Patton crashed over the edge first as Virgil sat back up and began to thrust faster into him. A scream of Virgil’s name and his hands curling in a desperate attempt to hold onto Virgil’s own. Virgil slid his hands up to lace through Patton’s as he watched Patton’s blissed out face, thrusting a few more times before following Patton over the edge.

When they’d both come down, Virgil gently pulled himself from Patton. Kissing him hard as he lay his full weight on top of the other before rolling them so that Patton lay on top of him. “You okay Pat?” he asked, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

Patton merely nodded sleepily, curling into Virgil. “Reality was much better than my dream could have ever been.” He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s chest, yawning and letting his eyes slip closed.

Virgil laughed softly and pulled the blanket up over their waists. “You are my dream.” He kissed Patton’s hair and let his eyes slip shut once more.


	4. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write more logince with sub!logan having his hands tied behind his back and roman making him climax multiple times?

Logan screamed in pleasure as cum covered his chest for the third time that night, scrambling to try to pull away from Roman’s fingers that were still gently sliding into his ass. 

“Sir please… please…” Logan whimpered, trying to pull away. “I can’t, I can’t. Please. No more.”

Roman pulled roughly on the cuffs securing Logan’s hands behind his back, stilling his fingers but pulling Logan back fully onto them. “Come on now pet, surely you can handle one more for me.”

Logan whined as tears started to all down his cheeks. 

Roman leant over him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Do you need to stop Logan?”

Logan shook his head weakly and tried to catch his breath. “Just need a pause, please Roman. It’s too much”

Roman carefully pulled his fingers from Logan, sliding the hand around Logan’s waist and slid his other hand through the space between Logan’s arm and side to cross his chest and pull him up onto his knees, pulling his back firmly to Roman’s chest. “Alright love, can you stay sitting up for me? I’m going to move so that we can be just a little more comfortable, okay?”

Logan nodded and whimpered softly, leaning forward the slightest bit to show that he could support his own weight. 

Roman smiled and kissed the side of his neck before pulling his arms from around Logan’s body and moving away from Logan’s body. He moved to the top of the bed, sitting in front his boyfriend. “God, I wish you could see how gorgeous you look, all wrecked for me.”

Logan keened, ducking his head as he blushed.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, taken your punishment so well. If you can tell me why I had to punish you, I’ll let you pick how we finish this.” Roman stretched his legs out so they rested between Logan’s spread ones and leant back against the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head.

“I stayed up until 4 am.” Logan hung his head and bit his lower lip. “I broke the rule about staying up past midnight, and the punishment was one orgasm per hour past midnight.”

“Good boy.” Roman carefully pulled Logan forward and onto his lap, thumbs tracing small circles onto his hip bones. “And why do we have that rule?”

“Cuz I don’t take care of myself and you want me to be healthy.” Logan pouted and settled down on Roman’s lap. “’m sorry sir.”

Roman leant forward to kiss Logan’s forehead. “I forgive you, but I think that you’re going to have to start reporting to my bed every night by 1130 so that I can ensure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“But….” 

“And, I can cuddle you nightly. I sleep better when you’re with me, and you know it.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s lips. “Now, I do believe you’ve had sufficient time to recover.” Here Roman slipped back into his dominant tone, “You have one final orgasm penalty to pay, how would you like to pay it my pet?”

“Can I please ride you sir?” Logan bit his lip and rocked forward against Roman’s cock with his own slowly hardening length. 

“Hmmm, I did tell you that you could pick how. You’re staying handcuffed though.” He chuckled softly at Logan’s pout and guided him up, stroking his cock to full hardness.

“But sir, please, wanna touch you.” Logan whined as Roman’s cock circled his entrance.

“You can touch me when you’ve finished your punishment.” Roman pushed into Logan and quickly established a punishing pace. 

Logan didn’t have time to quip back as he a loud moan was torn from his throat, arching his back and trying to thrust back onto Roman’s cock. 

“Sir please, please, please…” Logan whimpered as he got closer to the edge. 

“Almost there pet, you can cum when I’m done.” Roman moaned out, gripping tighter to Logan’s hips and thrusting deeper as he toppled over the edge.

The feeling of Roman’s cum painting his insides, Logan toppled over the edge, crying out and cumming dry. He collapsed forward against Roman and whimpered as he ground his hips down on to him.

When Roman had come down from his high, he carefully pulled his cock from Logan’s body, fingers tracing along his rim before sliding up to undo the handcuffs. He tossed them to the side and carefully brought Logan’s arms around to his sides, rubbing the tense muscles gently.

Logan looped his arms around Roman’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. “I love you Ro.”

“I love you too darling.” Roman whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Logan’s hair and wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. “Five minutes of cuddling and then we shower. We wouldn’t want you to stay up past midnight again, now would we?”


	5. Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write something with dom!roman and sub!patton with patton tied up and blindfolded and praised and fingered until he comes?

Patton whimpered and pulled at the ropes suspending his body from the basement rafters. Roman’s hand trailed up his thighs, tracing the ropes that held his ankles to his thighs and up over the rafters as well.

“How are you pet? Still doing okay?” Roman teased as he traced teasing fingertips up the inside of his thighs and along the creases of his hips.

Patton nodded and tried to thrust his hips forward to gain some friction to his achingly hard cock only to hear Roman chuckled as the wandering fingers trailed up Patton’s sides and over the ropes around his chest and up his arms.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. Taken your punishment so well for me. Have you learned your lesson?” Roman continued to drag soothing finger tips up and down his sides.

“Yes sir.” Patton nodded, stomach clenching at the almost ticklish touch.

“And just what lesson have you learned?” Roman’s hands moved around to Patton’s back, sliding down to grip his ass cheeks, spreading them with one hand as the other trailed down to the vibrator that was resting deep in Patton’s ass.

“When you set a timer, you have to wait until it goes off. No shortcuts by going faster.” Patton whimpered as Roman thrust it gently.

“And why did you need to learn this lesson?” Roman asked gently as he turned the vibrator on low.

“Cuz I tried to make the cake cook faster by turning the over up higher.”

“And?” Roman asked as he turned the vibrator up higher.

“And almost caused a fire and burned my hand trying to stop it.” Patton whimpered as his hips thrust against the air.

“Now repeat what lesson we’ve learned.” Roman asked, turning the vibrator up to it’s highest setting.

Patton moaned out as he clenched around the item in his ass. “Wait for timers and follow instructions.”

“Good boy.” Roman whispered the praise, wrapping his hand around Patton’s leaking cock and stroking him as he began to move the vibrator in and out if his body.

“Please sir. I can’t…” Patton whimpered as he tried to twist away from the sensations. “Gonna cum, please!”

“Wait.” Roman ordered as he continued to work the vibrator into Patton, high pitched moans and gasps filling the room. After a few more minutes of the slick sound of skin on skin and Patton’s broken pleas, a shrill beeping filled the room. “Now you can cum.”

Patton let out a shout of pleasure as he began to rock his hips into Roman’s touch faster as he finally began to cum.

Roman worked him through his orgasm before slowing his thrusts and sliding the vibrator from Patton’s ass, turning it off and setting it to the side. He slid his hands up along Patton’s sides in a comforting manner as he stepped fully into his space. “Hush love, I’ve got you.” He whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Patton’s lips before bringing his hands up to untie the tear soaked blindfold from his eyes. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

“I’m so so-sorry.” Patton sobbed as Roman’s thumbs gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Sorry for what my darling?” Roman asked as he began to untie the ropes at Patton’s ankles.

“Messed up your, your cake and now I’m cryin nd I should be grat-grateful nd I’m just cry-ying and I’m s-so-sorry…” Patton sobbed as he tried to wipe his tears against his arm.

“Patton, darling no.” Roman carefully undid the ropes from Patton’s thighs and guided them around his waist. “You aren’t in trouble because you messed up the cake and you certainly aren’t in trouble for crying.” He kissed Patton’s nose and swiped at the tears on his cheeks. “I was upset that you got hurt but I’m not mad at you love. I could never be mad at you for making a mistake.”

Roman quickly worked the knots across Patton’s chest and arm undone, guiding his arms down and around his neck, craddling the still sniffling man to his chest. “Y'ur not mad at me Roro?”

“No my darling. It was all for play, I thought you knew that. I’m so sorry I made you think I was angry with you.” Roman pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s neck as he carefully carried him into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He leaned back against the wall as he closed the door and turned the water on.

Eventually, Patton’s tears dried and as he sleepily nuzzled against Roman’s neck he let his legs fall to the floor and Roman carefully began washing his hair and cleaning the cum from his body. When he’d finished and the water began to cool, he carefully dried Patton off with a fluffy bath towel before carrying him bridal style to their bedroom and laying him gently on the silk sheets.

As Roman climbed into the bed behind him, Patton sleepily curled up against his chest and pressed a kiss to the flesh. “Next time, I’ll just buy a plain cake and decorate it.” He yawned sleepily and nuzzled against Roman’s chest.

Roman laughed sleepily and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Okay love. Whatever you say.”


	6. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but someone saying the phrase ❝such a needy, whiny mess. bet you’d look even prettier sucking on my cock.❞ in public/ish and making the other very needy then and there and whoops now they want to suck their dick (probably prinxiety or something idk)

Roman didn’t understand it. Not one bit. They were in the imagination, his realm. Therefore, everything should have gone exactly according to his plan.

He’d asked Virgil on a date, planned a pretty picnic and a boat ride at sunset and a night alone together, away from Patton and Logan. He loved the others, honestly. They were some of his dearest friends, but their levels of PDA made it so difficult to engage in any without feeling like he was in the start of a badly written orgy porn plot.

And so, he’d planned this night. Even filled the background with citizens of his realm to provide a warm ambience of laughter and chatter to the evening. Which is where things had begun to go wrong.

Turns out, he was so used to all the Logicality PDA that his subconscious had put it into his Prinxiety only night. Other couples littered the parks field, feeding each other and making daisy chains for one another. All around them, couples were busy being lovey dovey while he and Virgil tried to learn more about one another.

Then, small children had been playing and had somehow roped Virgil into joining them. As endearing as it was to watch the usually reserved side laughing openly and playing with little ones, it meant he wasn’t laying on the picnic blanket with his head in Roman’s lap talking about Disney movies.

The boat ride had been awful as well. Despite having spent the whole week practicing so that he would know what he was doing, he’d managed to snag their canoe on the river bank several times and then they hadn’t been able to see the sunset due to the trees in the park.

The cherry on top had been when he had tried to climb out of the canoe and managed to tip it, landing himself in the lake. Virgil’s hands were on his knees, doubled over with laughter from where he was safely on the dock.

“Stop laughing and help me.” Roman whined as he struggled to climb up the bank. With Virgil’s help, he soon found himself sprawled on the ground, clothes clinging to his body, socks squishy and hair soaked.

It wasn’t fair. Things were supposed to be perfect and nothing had gone right. Based on the way Virgil was laughing, he probably never wanted to come on another date ever again, let alone do anything more intimate than hug.

And he told Virgil as much.

“Such a needy, whiney mess.” Virgil cooed, fingers combing through Roman’s hair as he lay propped up on his side next to him. “I bet you’d look even better sucking on my cock.”

“What?” Roman sat up in shock, letting loose flustered noises as he turned to look at Virgil who was once again laughing.

“There’s my dramatic prince.” Virgil smiled and leaned forward to kiss Roman gently. “Thought that’d snap you out of it. I’m sorry that things aren’t going quite the way you planned but I’ve had an absolutely wonderful time.”

“Promise?” Roman asked shyly, ignoring the arousal that had suddenly flooded him to focus on what Virgil had said.

“Mhmm. Pinky promise, cross my heart and swear upon the stars.” Virgil hooked his pinky through Roman’s and smiled at him. “Even if we don’t explore our apparent exhibitionist kink, tonight’s been amazing.” Virgil sent a lustful glance down at where the wet denim of Roman’s jeans clung to his hardening cock.

“Let’s say, hypothetically,” Roman licked his lips and let his eyes drift down to Virgil’s own tented jeans, “we did indulge. What rank would that put the night at?”

Virgil used their linked pinkies to pull Roman closer to him, his weight comfortably setting over him as he laced his arms around Roman’s neck. “Why don’t we find out?”

And who was Roman to resist an offer like that? “Why don’t we?” He whispered as he pressed his lips to Virgil’s, settling his weight firmly over the other, laying him down on the ground as dusk began to fall.

Virgil moaned softly and rolled his hips up against Roman’s, creating delicious friction against the wet denim and Roman took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Virgil’s mouth.

The two continued to kiss and slowly grind on each other, hands slowly wandering and exploring, slipping beneath shirts and dipping into wasitbands.

Virgil’s hands found their way to Roman’s hair and he pulled gently, whimpering and pulling their lips apart the slightest bit. “Roman please,” he whispered against Roman’s lips as Roman continued to kiss him, “want you to touch me, please.”

Roman moaned softly and began to kiss his way down Virgil’s jaw, shifting his legs from over Virgil’s to between his thighs. “Wanna see if you were right?” He whispered as his teeth scraped gently along Virgil’s neck.

He gasped, fingers tightening in Roman’s hair. “Right about what?”

“Whether or not I’ll look better sucking on your cock.”

Virgil moaned and bucked up against Roman. “God yes, please.”

Roman wasted no time moving down Virgil’s body, deftly undoing his jeans and working them down just enough to pull his cock free. He ran his tongue over the slit, gathering the precum that had beaded there. “Watch me Virgil.”

Virgil propped himself up on his elbow, reaching down with his free hand to tuck Roman’s fringe away from his face, biting his lip and trying to keep his eyes open as Roman slowly sank his mouth down around his cock. Virgil was distantly aware of the sounds of other people still in the park as he watched Roman’s mouth bob up and down over his cock, tightening his grip on Roman’s hair and moaning freely.

Roman sunk down as far as he could go, relaxing his throat and taking him that little bit deeper, moaning as Virgil pulled on his hair, causing Virgil to buck up and another moan to fall from Roman’s lips.

The moon slowly rose over the trees as Roman continued to use his mouth to please his lover. As it broke over the tree line and illuminated the park, Virgil began to thrust erratically, head dropping back as he tumbled over the edge. The sight of Virgil lit by the moon as pleasure overtook him, combined with the taste of him on his tongue brought Roman over the edge as well.

He pulled off gently, tucking Virgil back into his pants and pressing a kiss over Virgil’s clothed cock, sitting up on his knees and pressing a kiss to his lips as he willed the fabricated landscape to fade and pajamas on to their body instead as they settled onto his bed.

“God I love you Virgil.” Roman whispered as he shifted them so that Virgil lay curled up on his chest.

“Love you too Roro.” Virgil whispered sleepily as he sleepily cuddled closer.

He couldn’t understand it, not one bit. Nothing had gone according to plan, but here he was, satiated and cuddled with an equally satiated Virgil, so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. He still didn’t understand how it had all worked out, but like hell if he’d complain.


	7. Moxiety with implied CALM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but the phrase ❝ look at you, already dripping wet for me. ❞ screams some sort of polyamsanders, after one of them has be fucked, cum running out of their hole, and the next one to fuck them says that...

Virgil whimpered as he felt his partner begin to cum. He was fairly certain it was Logan, but he was blindfolded and tied up and had been for several hours now. A sharp smack to his ass followed by the other pulling out and the feel of cum dripping from his wrecked hole drew another whimper from him.

The door opened and then shut again and he bit back a whine as he thrust against the air, searching for any sort of friction. When he’d asked his boyfriend’s to use him as a cum dumpster, he hadn’t realized that they’d make a full day event of it.

The sound of a chair creaking made him tense up at the realisation that he wasn’t alone in the room. The bed dipped as the other person knelt behind him, hands settling gently on his ankles before sliding up his legs and spreading his cheeks, exposing his cum filled hole.

“Look at you, already dripping wet for me. Such a good little boy.” Patton whispered as his fingers slowly scooped some of the dripping cum from along his perineum.

Virgil relaxed at the realisation of who it was and whimpered, thrusting back against the fingers that were now gently circling his rim.

“As much as I want to add to this lovely mess, I think I’d like to taste it first. Would that be okay baby?” Patton asked, his finger tips just barely slipping inside of Virgil’s hole.

Virgil let out a high pitched whine as he nodded franctically and Patton chuckled before leaning forward and dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin, dipping into his hole to lick at the mixture of cum.

“Taste so good baby boy.” Patton murmured adoringly as he began to lick at Virgil’s rim, tongue alternating before swirling circles and deep thrusts as he slowly worked his boyfriend towards the edge.

Virgil thrust back against Patton’s tongue, wrists twisting against the silk that kept him tied to the headboard and toes curling as he grew closer and closer to the edge. He whimpered and tried to speed Patton up, hips circling as he desperately chased his orgasm.

Patton pulled away, laughing softly at the keening whine that left Virgil’s mouth and stood up on his knees, resting the head of his cock against Virgil’s rim. “Hush love, I’ve got you. We’re almost done, you’ve been such a good boy.” He whispered soft praised as he slowly sank into Virgil. “Last time baby. Last load you have to take and I promise you get to orgasm. Okay?”

Virgil whined and nodded his head again, thrusting his hips back as best as he could, desperate both to cum and to make Patton cum.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Patton crooned soft praises as he built a quick, deep rhythm, reaching beneath to loosely wrap his hand around Virgil’s cock, the strength of his thrusts fucking his hard cock through his hand.

Soon he was spilling deep inside of a whimpering Virgil, hand speeding up as Virgil’s toppled over the edge with a muffled shout.

Patton reached up to untie the bonds and slide the blindfold off him, gently slipping out as Virgil’s body fully slumped against the bed and he drifted in a haze. He came to briefly when he felt Roman lift him from the bed and the sound of the shower and he smiled, sleepily nuzzling against Roman’s chest and basking in the glow of after care and sore muscles.


	8. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you, grinding back on my cock like that. Impatient, aren’t we?” With Logince and sub!Logan.

Logan sighed wearily, closing his apartment door and letting the weight of weariness drag his body down the smooth surface to the ground. It was finally Friday and a holiday weekend at that, and he couldn’t wait to simply spend the next four days unconscious and dead to the world.

“Why did I ever think I could handle four AP courses and two part time jobs?” He mused aloud as he began to pull his shoes from his feet.

“Because you’re an overachiever.”

Logan shrieked and threw his shoe towards the figure suddenly illuminated by the living room lamp.

Roman chuckled as he easily caught the shoe. “Hello to you too my love.”

Logan clutched his chest as he raked his other hand through his hair. “God damnit Roman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

Roman pushed off the arm of the couch and walked towards him. “Well, that would mean I would have to perform CPR, which includes mouth to mouth resuscitation and that’s pretty close to kissing you. Something I haven’t gotten to do in eons.” He dropped the shoe next to it’s match and pulled Logan up and into a hug.

Logan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. “You drama queen, we just saw each other Sunday.” He leant into the other man, taking comfort in his warmth and scent.

“You mean when you ran in from one job, changed clothes and ran out for your other job? Or maybe you meant last Sunday when you cancelled our double date with Patton and Virgil to pick up an extra shift?” Roman pulled back to look down at him, “Oh, or did you mean the Sunday BEFORE that one when I came over in a panic because you were so tired that you neglected to text me for 7 hours and I thought something had happened?”

Logan bit his lip and buried his face against Roman’s chest, squeezing his eyes tight before forcing himself to pull away. “You deserve better than me. I’m sorry.”

Roman caught Logan’s hands as he went to step away, pulling them to his lips to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. “Hey now, what did you tell me when I was so swamped in rehearsals we barely texted for two months?”

“I love you, and I love the life you live, even when it means I have to miss you for a bit.” Logan mumbled softly as Roman pulled him back against his body.

“Exactly.” Roman pressed a kiss to Logan’s hair and wrapped his arms around his waist, rocking them softly back and forth. “Now, I’ve got 3 days and 7 hours where I don’t have to share you with the world, and I intend to make the most of them.” He reached past Logan to lock the door and slide the deadbolt into place. “We’ll have to unlock that again in about thirty minutes when the pizza arrives but let me have my symbolism.” He kissed Logan’s hair again as the other man laughed, tightening his grip around his waist.

“Please Roman,” Logan whimpered against Roman’s chest. “Make me forget about the world that exists outside of your arms.”

Roman tilted Logan’s chin up gently. “Hey now,” he pressed a kiss to his nose, “I’m supposed to be the grossly sappy one in this relationship.” He teased gently before pressing his lips to Logan’s sweetly.

Logan moaned into the kiss, sliding his hands under Roman’s shirt, splaying them against his back.

Roman pressed forward, walking them backwards until he had pinned Logan to the door, his hands framing his face as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, light-headed and hard, Roman pressed another quick kiss to Logan’s lips before softly growling, “Turn around baby.”

Logan stole another kiss before quickly complying, bracing himself against the door and grinding his hips back against Roman.

“Look at you, grinding back on my cock like that. Impatient, aren’t we?” Roman pressed a kiss to the back of his neck as he gripped tight to his hips and rutted against his ass.

“Sir please. Want you in me.” Logan whimpered out and Roman bit gently on his neck before pinning his hands to the door by his wrists.

“Don’t move.”

Logan whimpered as Roman stepped away from him, back arching as he chased the comforting weight of his boyfriend’s body while trying to obey. The sound Roman’s belt and zipper being undone were quickly followed by the sound of a drawer opening and closing and a bottle cap being undone.

Roman’s hands slid around Logan’s waist to undo his jeans and he slowly pulled both the denim and the cotton boxers down to the middle of Logan’s thighs. “I love you Logan.” Roman began to mouth kisses along his neck as he guided his cock to Logan’s entrance and slowly began to push inside.

“Love you too.” Logan gasped as he tilted his head to expose more if his neck, moaning as Roman bottomed out.

Roman continued to mouth hickeys along Logan’s neck until the other began to thrust his hips back against him. He quickly built a smooth, deep rhythm, his hands sliding down Logan’s body to stroke him off in time with his thrusts.

They only had 30 minutes after all.


	9. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt Challenge: Diva  
> mini ficlet

Logan threw his head back and moaned, cumming hard down Roman’s throat. He threaded his hands through his hair, yanking hard and forcing Roman’s head back. Streams of mascara rolled down his cheeks and red lipstick was smeared over the edges of the spider gag in his mouth, drool and cum dripping down onto the red corset. Logan pressed his foot against Roman’s hard cock as it strained against the lace tights and his back arched into the touch, the metal of the handcuffs digging into his skin where his wrists were bound to his ankles. “Such a pretty little thing.” He whispered, scraping his nails against his whimpering boyfriend’s scalp. “Next time, don’t act like such a diva and I might actually care about getting you off too.”


	10. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you maybe do some pillow humping with moxiety, pretty please with a cherry on top?

Virgil bit into the sleeve of the hoodie that was draped over his frame to muffle to moans threatening to spill from his lips. Having the sleeve tucked right under his nose, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of vanilla, cinnamon and soft jasmine that was his boyfriend Patton and tried in vain to swallow back a moan as his hips stuttered forward against the pillow he’d braced beneath his hips. 

As the sound of his own voice reached his ears, he bit down harder on the sleeve of Patton’s jacket and hoped his boyfriend hadn’t heard him. They’d decided to take the physical aspect of their relationship slow, Patton still barely kissed him goodnight before retiring to his own bedroom, and while Virgil was grateful for the slower pace, that didn’t mean his body didn’t crave Patton the way a drowning man’s lungs crave air. 

He shuddered and gasped into the damp sleeve pressed firmly into his mouth as his hips rolled against the firm, unyielding pillow beneath him, imagining it was his boyfriend he was grinding against as he chased orgasm. 

As orgasm finally reached him, Patton’s name slipped from his lips as his other hand found his hair, tugging hard as his hips stuttered and his cock spilled over the pillow case. Virgil whimpered as he slowly came down from his high and barely managed to twist his body to keep from landing in the cum splattered over the pillow.

Stripping the pillow case from the pillow with shaking hands and lidded eyes, he fell asleep without hearing the moan from the bedroom next to his.

****************************************************************************************

Patton stuffed the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie into his own mouth as a moan slipped out. He would never pressure Virgil to do anything, but gods how he wanted to cause those noises to slip from his mouth firsthand. 

He wedged a pillow beneath his hips as he buried his face in another, thrusting wildly and replaying the sound of Virgil whimpering his name and digging his nails into the fabric of the hoodie swamped over his frame. 

When Patton came, he was not so lucky as to avoid spilling on the edges of the hoodie. He brought the soiled fabric to his lips and licked his cum from it before swaddling himself more firmly in the fabric. At least he now had an excuse to bring up the subject of something more with Virgil come morning.


	11. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "shut up and take it" Analogical with bratty sub Virgil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Salem for role-playing this one with me and sorting out the story. Check them out on Tumblr @illogicalsanderssidesnsfw <3

Logan entered the house, dropping his keys into the bowl and loosening his tie. It had been a long day but he was home and Virgil was here and it would hopefully all be better in a few minutes. He frowned slightly at the sounds of the television and glanced down at his watch. He was only five minutes later than he’d said he’d be home. He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened up the messaging app and clicking on his conversation with Virgil.

“Any plans for tonight? -L”

“Not really. Why? -V”

“Can I come over for the weekend? -L”

“I thought that was the plan -V”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to check first -L”

“Of course it wouldn’t you goof. -V”

“Hey Virge? -L”

“Yes Logan? -V”

“Could we maybe…. -L”

“Um, that is to say… -L”

“?? -V”

“Never mind. -L”

“Lo, please. We promised we’d be honest with each other. -V”

“It’s been a rough week Virge. -L”

“Please -L”

“Need you. -L”

“Shit Lo. -V”

“You don’t have to make asking for sex sound like a break up. -V”

“I’m sorry. That was not my intent. -L”

“But yes, we can have sex when you get home. -V”

“Could we maybe… -L”

“I mean -L”

“Fuck. -L”

“I wanna dom tonight please? -L”

“Like, a scene? -V”

“Only if you want Virge. -L”

“And I promise, sweet vanilla sex or whatever you want for the whole rest of the holiday weekend….. -L”

“But please tonight? -L”

“Just wanna not have to be me. Don’t wanna deal with life outside our home. -L”

“Please? -L”

“Or not. If you don’t want to, we won’t. -L”

“Logan. -V”

“How many times have I told you that I can’t answer if you spam? -V”

“……too many…. -L”

“Exactly. -V”

“Yes we can do a scene tonight. Want me ready when you come home? -V”

“Please…. -L”

“Tell me what you want… sir -V”

“Fuck Virge…. -L”

“Can you make something for us to eat? -L”

“Anything else sir?  -V”

“You know that new plug? The really big one? -L”

“Mhmmm -V”

“Be wearing that and nothing else. -L”

“Yes sir. -V’

Logan frowned down at his phone screen as he exited the foyer and entered the open dining and living room of his boyfriend’s apartment. There was no text from Virgil saying that he’d changed his mind. So why then was Virgil lying on the couch fully clothed, TV on and ignoring him? He spared a glance at the dining table and grimaced at the dinner Virgil had thrown together. While the sandwich itself wasn’t necessarily unappealing, the fact that every single item of food on the plate directly violated the list of foods he currently wasn’t permitted to eat very much was.

He leaned against the wall and clenched his arms over his stomach as it growled. He waited as the show continued on and Virgil continued not to acknowledge his presence. As commercial neared, Logan pushed off the wall and walked over to look down at his boyfriend laying down on the couch.

Virgil’s shit eating grin tilted up towards him. “Yes?”

“I asked for only three things Virgil.” Logan murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose.”If you didn’t want to, you should have told me. If only so I could have picked up food for myself.”

Virgil twisted and sat up on his knees, gesturing towards the table. “I made a sandwich! And I actually put effort into it! There’s even chips!” He folded his arms across his chest. “Anything cold would have been gross when you got here and anything hot would be cold and gross.”

“And yet, you used white bread, cheese and ketchup. All things that my current doctor prescribed diet won’t allow me to eat. Well done Virgil.” Logan clapped slowly. “If I weren’t so aware of my limitations, or had sat down to eat without looking to the food first, I would have most likely had to been rushed to the hospital for gastric distress. Or perhaps that was your intent.”

Virgil visibly paled and Logan watched as he swallowed guiltily. “I apologize sir.” He hung his head and dropped his arms to his sides.

“Are you truly?” Logan gently brushed some of the hair from Virgil’s forehead. 

Virgil nodded and leant further into the touch as Logan’s fingers gently worked their way further into his hair. “Yes sir. I’m really truly sorry.”

Logan twisted his fingers in Virgil’s hair harshly and tugged so that he was forced to look at him. “Prove it.” 

Virgil hissed as his back arched to try to relieve the tension and his hands reached up to grab onto Logan’s wrist. “I’m sorry for the sandwich and the sandwich only.” He spat through gritted teeth.

Logan merely pulled his head further back. “I see. Go clean it up. Now.” Logan’s other hand shoved Virgil’s shoulder so he toppled off the couch and onto the floor.

Virgil yelped as he was flung to the floor and glared at Logan before standing up and pointedly brushing himself off. When he was merely met with an arched eyebrow from Logan, he stomped over and carried the plate from the table to the kitchen counter. He stepped out of the kitchen with his hands on his hips. “Are we done now?”

“Are you done cleaning it up? Because I didn’t hear any drawers or the fridge opening, nor did I hear the water run.” Logan challenged, mimicking Virgil’s posture in a far more dominant way.

Virgil growled at him and moved into the kitchen, muttering under his breath as he dumped the contents of the plate into the trash, washed the plate with far more force than necessary and slammed it into the drying rack. Stomping back into the living room, he flopped back down on the couch, arms crossing over his chest once more.

“Wasteful.” Logan rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. “As it is obvious that my presence isn’t wanted here, I will take my leave.”

“Wait, where the hell do you think you’re going? Get back here and love me!” Virgil yelped out as he rapidly turned to kneel on the couch once more, hands gripping the back as he glared at Logan where he stood in the foyer. 

“Virgil, if you didn’t want to partake in a scene. I wish you would have simply told me.” Logan said softly, allowing his shoulders to slump in defeat as he stood facing the door.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Virgil pleaded, throwing himself from the couch and running over to tug on Logan’s arm, turning the other man to look at him. 

“Sorry for what? I obviously pushed you into a situation where you felt as if you could not refuse and thus had no choice but to act out.” Logan gently threaded his fingers through Virgil’s hair, fingertips gently rubbing where he’d harshly pulled before. “It is apparent that I should be the one to apologise.”

Virgil shook his head frantically, hands holding onto Logan’s where it was against his hair “No, sir please, I want you! I just wanted to be bratty. I thought you needed something more. Wanted you to put me in my place, feel all powerful and in control.” His face heated in shame as he turned to nuzzle his face against the other’s palm.

Logan tightened his grip on Virgil’s hair, pulling slightly and making Virgil look back at him in shock. “You. Did. What?” Logan glared down at him, eyes dark and jaw set as he waited for the bratty submissive in front of him to answer. 

Virgil whimpered as his head tilted to try to lessen the pull. “I- I wanted to act up. Needed you to be rough. Teach me a lesson.”

“So instead of simply behaving for me and then asking for tonight to be rougher, which I gladly would have done for you, you decided to act up and make me feel as if I had forced you to agree to participate in play tonight?” Logan stepped closer, using his height to his advantage as he pulled harder on Virgil’s head to tilt it back. “Is that correct, pet?”

Virgil whimpered. “Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“You should be.” Logan yanked harder on Virgil’s hair, tilting his head even further back. “You have exactly one minute to get yourself stripped and leaning over the couch before I leave for a weeks time.” Logan roughly released Virgil’s hair and stepped away, taking off his shoes and beginning to count. 

The smaller man cried out at the final tug of his hair and scrambled out of his clothing as soon as he was released, quickly shedding it as he made his way back to the living room. He positioned himself over the couch before 30 seconds had even passed. Logan continued to count the full 60 as he loosened his belt and walked to the kitchen to grab the small bottle of lube hidden in the junk drawer. He walked back to the living room and stood behind Virgil, close enough that the other could feel his presence but far enough away to admire the view in front of him as the last ten seconds passed.

Logan tossed his belt on the couch next to Virgil and gently rubbed his hand over Virgil’s left ass cheek before bringing it down in a harsh smack. He smirked as Virgil cried out and jolted against the edge of the couch. “What do you think pet? How many spankings should your punishment be?” Logan mused, hand smoothing over the blossoming red before gripping Virgil’s ass cheek roughly.

Virgil moaned softly, clenching his hands harder into the fabric of the couch. “However many you deem appropriate sir.” He whimpered obediently.

“Good boy.” Logan smacked Virgil’s right cheek and then left in quick succession. “Let’s see. You agreed to my conditions and then failed to follow through. You weren’t stripped and you only half prepped, and you put out foods that I couldn’t eat. You then sassed me multiple times. I think 50 would be appropriate. Don’t you pet?”

Virgil whimpered in fear and arousal but nodded anyway. “Whatever you think is the best number sir.”

“Good answer. Count them like a good boy and I’ll only use my hand instead of my belt. Use your safe word if necessary.” Logan smacked Virgil’s right cheek again. “That’s four. Understood.”

“Four!” Virgil chirped. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Logan continued alternating back and forth until reaching twenty and moving the smacks further down onto his thighs.Virgil’s cries got louder and higher in pitch with each spank and he struggled to stay still. After five to each thigh, he moved back up to Virgil’s ass, gently rubbing along the sensitive skin and giving the other a moment of reprieve.

Virgil mewled softly as Logan soothed over the abused skin, the sound morphing to a whimper when Logan picked up his belt and laid it across his lower back. With his left hand, he began to undo his jeans while his right thumb rubbed along the outside of Virgil’s hole. ‘Virgil, tell me the truth. Did you prep yourself at all?”

Virgil nodded his head. “I stretched myself sir.” His thighs trembled as he fought the temptation to rock back onto Logan’s thumb.

Logan let his thumb slip inside Virgil, his other hand carefully pulling himself from his jeans and lubing up his cock.”Hmmm, it seems you can follow orders.” When Logan had lubed himself up, he wiped his hand on Virgil’s back before smacking his left cheek again, thumb slipping out as both hands pulled virgil’s cheeks apart. 

“Thirty-one!” Virgil half moaned and half sobbed as the sound of the smack mingled with the sound of the television still playing in the background.

“Good boy.” Logan praised when Virgil cried out the number, rewarding him by stepping forward, the head of his cock brushing over Virgil’s rim, sliding messily. Logan continued to slide his cock along Virgil’s crack before allowing it to slip further down, gently pushing between his thighs, the head of his cock nudging against Virgil’s balls. After a few slow, lazy thrusts, he suddenly let go of Virgil’s ass and brough both hands down at the same time.

Virgil’s soft moans at the teasing thrusts turned into sharp cries before he whimpered “Thirty-three” and fought to still his shaking thighs.

Logan was quick to alternate six more harsh smacks across Virgil’s ass before reaching up and pulling on his hair, forcing his head back as he continued to thrust between Virgil’s legs. “Beg for it.” 

Virgil counted the hits and cried out as he hair was pulled harshly and each slide of Logan’s cock drew a soft whimper from his lips. “Sir, please. Use me. I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad boy. Please use me. Teach me to behave. Let me show you I can be good.”

“Do you think you can?” Logan’s hand slid from Virgil’s hair to spread his cheeks apart again before landing a smack right over Virgil’s puckered hole. 

Virgil cried out and jerked forward panting for a few moments before counting the hit aloud. “I’ll do anything you want me to do sir. Anything to make it up to you. Lemme show you I can be good. Please sir. I’ll do anything, just please.” He whimpered as he pushed back against Logan. 

“Good.” With that, Logan slipped into Virgil, bottoming out in one deep, rough stroke as his nails drug sharply down Virgil’s sides.

Virgil arched his back hard with a moan, whimpering as he tried not to pull away. 

Despite wanting to punish him, Logan didn’t want to actually hurt him in a way that would definitely not be pleasant later so he kept his hips still, hands stroking soothingly over Virgil’s sides as he allowed him time to adjust. When Logan felt Virgil relax under his grip, he brought his hands to a rest on Virgil’s hips and squeezed lightly. “Color Virgil?” Logan softly prompted as his thumbs continued  to gently run over Virgil’s hip bones, giving him the opportunity to back out of the scene if he needed too.

A shivered swept through Virgil’s body at the gentle touch and he rested his head down against the couch cushion. “Green sir.”

Logan leant forward to press a quick kiss between Virgil’s shoulder blades, using the motion of standing back up to pull out and begin a quick pace, slamming into Virgil deep and hard.

Virgil mewled softly at the kiss, the sound morphing into a loud moan of pleasure as Logan slammed into him repetitively, hands gripping tight to the couch as he tried to stay in place. 

Logan smirked at the sounds from his lover and decided he wanted to hear more. He quickly brought his left hand down on Virgil’s ass in five quick slaps, never slowing or gentling his thrusts.

Virgil screamed loudly and arched his back as Logan spanked him. He shook his head and panted before mumbling out the barely understandable numbers as Logan smacked hard on his right thigh and his left hand dug into his hips. Virgil whimpered as Logan’s thrusts sped up, head hanging as he counted off the smack between the moans spilling from him at every thrust. He clenched around Logan, fighting off his own orgasm and trying to bring his partner to his own quicker. 

Logan let a deep moan be pulled from his chest as his thrusts became erratic and he felt himself reach the edge. Deciding Virgil hadn’t sufficiently atoned, he slid one hand down the line of Virgil’s hip bone to loosely circle around the base of his cock, barely making contact as his body was pushed through the loose ring. 

Virgil squealed at the light and teasing friction, fighting back his orgasm even more. “Sir please” He whimpered loudly, hips rocking back into Logan’s thrusts.

“Shut up and take it.” Logan growled out, grip tightening to almost too tight as his free hand landed two more smacks to Virgil’s ass. Logan let his head fall back as he frantically buried himself into Virgil, groaning as he spilled deep inside of him. 

Virgil’s back arched as Logan spilled into him, shuddering hard as he fought to keep his hips still.

Logan gathered himself, slumping on top of Virgil and breathing heavily before carefully pulling out. “48.” Logan’s left hand gripped Virgil’s ass, spreading it and exposing his hole. His right hand slipping up to toy with the cum that was spilling over his rim before landing a smack over his hole. “49.” Logan slipped two fingers in, quickly thrusting them into Virgil, pressing deep and angling towards his prostate. 

Virgil moaned as Logan pulled out, screaming out at the smack and whimpering as Logan’s fingers drove into him, slumping forward as his hips weakly bucked backwards. 

Logan reached round to wrap his hand around Virgil’s cock again, stroking quickly as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside him. “Cum for me please.” Logan whispered as he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s ass. 

Virgil cried out loudly, spilling over Logan’s hand as his back arched and he scrambled for purchase on the couch. 

Logan continued to wkr him through his orgasm, twisting his fist over the head of Virgil’s cock and pressing against his prostate. 

After a while, Virgil shuddered hard, coming down from his high and whimpering as Logan’s hands still worked over him He squirmed in Logan’s hands, trying to pull away but having neither the room nor the energy to move. 

Logan let go of Virgil’s cock, instead using that hand to pull his cheeks apart as he continued to thrust his fingers into him. 

Virgil whimpered and tried to pull away, as the stimulation quickly became to much. 

“Good boy.” Logan muttered softly as his fingers slowed their rough pace to a deep rocking. “See how much better things are when you just behave for me.” Logan brought his hand down one final time on Virgil’s ass, quickly soothing the abused skin. 

Virgil squealed at the smack to his over-sensitive skin but settled over the couch, hips unconsciously rocking against Logan’s fingers.

Logan continue to work into Virgil, slowly smoothing over his skin and working to make him hard again.

Virgil keened softly and started squirming, biting his lip and shaking his head as his cock started slowly twitching back to full hardness. 

Logan tightened his grip on Virgil’s ass and pushed his fingers just the slightest bit rougher in warning before dropping back to the easy, deep strokes that firmly rubbed over his prostate. Just when it seemed like Virgil was ready to spill again, Logan slipped his fingers out and stepped away. 

Virgil whimpered and his hips chased Logan’s fingers but was quickly stopped by the grip on his hips. 

“Clean up the mess you’ve made pet.” Logan whispered softly, pulling on Virgil’s hips till he was sliding down to the floor, mouth level with the cum he had splattered onto the couch. “Clean it up and come join me in the shower and maybe, I’ll take care of this.” Logan whispered into his ear, hand trailing around to roughly stroke over his cock before Logan was stepping away and walking deeper into the apartment. 

Any other night, left alone, Virgil simply would have stood and wiped it with a rag despite knowing what Logan had mean, but Virgil was past the point of disobeying and dutifully leaned down to lick the couch clean before crawling deeper into the apartment towards to sound of a running shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Louise the editing on this one was hell... I had to go back and put the whole "< p >" marker at the start and end of each of the "text messages" so that it would actually go on separate lines and lemme tell you what... That was not a fun task on mobile


	12. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look so fucking hot in the morning." Prinxiety?

Early morning sunlight streamed into the room and ghosted across tan skinned tangled up with pale skin and silk sheets. Roman slowly blinked awake in the warmth from the window and nuzzled against the pale chest his head had been resting on before propping himself up on his elbows to look at the still sleeping boy. 

His fingers moved without his sleepy brain’s permission and brushed the bangs off of Virgil’s forehead, trailing down to his cheekbone and tracing the line of his jaw. A soft smile spread across his face as his fingers slowly slid down the curve of his neck to his collarbones, tracing over the mottled bruises of red and purple where his mouth had been the night before. A soft rumble came from the boy beneath him and Roman smiled up at Virgil.

“Hmmmm hi” Virgil moaned out sleepily, swallowing back a yawn and stretching his neck before his own fingers were brushing Roman’s hair back off his forehead. “Sleep well gorgeous?”

Roman nodded and nuzzled against the palm that was now cupping the side of his face gently. “Did you?” 

“I always sleep well when you’re with me.” Virgil smiled and threaded his fingers through Roman’s hair, scratching his fingers gently against his scalp. 

“I thought it was my job to be the cheesy romantic?” Roman teased smiling and pushed up on his elbows to shift his weight firmly over his boyfriend. 

“I can’t help it if you make me want to write sonnets and plant gardens just so I can speak in flowers to you.” Virgil stretched up his head to press a gentle kiss to Roman’s lips. “I love you too much not to become a hopeless romantic around you.”

Roman smiled and pressed a gentle kiss back to Virgil’s lips before his fingers trailed down the ink on Virgil’s chest. “Ah, so the real reason for the floral chest piece finally comes out.” 

“Shut up.” Virgil laughs good naturedly. “I have a whole spiel I’m planning for once the coloring is finally done. So you better put those acting skills to work and pretend you had no idea when the day comes.”

“And when will that day come?” Roman looks up at Virgil with eager shining eyes.

“Nuh-uhn. A guys gotta have some secrets.” Virgil mimes locking his lips and laughs at Roman’s pouty expression. “Come on love, please?”

Roman pretends to think for a bit before leaning down and kissing Virgil gently. “Fine.” 

“I’m sorry I force you to make such difficult sacrifices for me.” Virgil smirks and steals another kiss from Roman’s lips, the hand that had been playing with his hair gently pulling his mouth closer while the other hand snaked its way from under the pillow to around Roman’s waist, cradling the other gently to him.

Roman’s own hands gripped Virgil’s shoulders as he slowly dragged his knees up so that he was sitting over Virgil’s lap, naked skin dragging across the sleep warm skin of the boy beneath him. The motion caused Virgil to gasp and Roman took full advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue along the small gap and whimpering when Virgil’s mouth opened more and his tongue met Roman’s. 

Virgil’s grip became firmer as Roman’s hips began to rock against his and the kiss grew deeper. When they broke apart to breath, Roman’s forehead rested against his own and they panted into each others mouths as they slowly rocked against each other. Roman pushed himself up to sit across Virgil’s thighs, reaching over to the nightstand to pump a squirt of lotion into his hand, rubbing the cold liquid across his hand to warm it before wrapping it around their lengths. 

Virgil’s hips bucked up into the grip as Roman began to work the lotion and their precum over their lengths. His own hand slipped from around Roman’s waist to wrap around their leaking cocks, pumping slowly with his boyfriend. Using the hand still at Roman’s neck, Virgil pulled him in for another heated kiss as their hands slowly sped up and soft moans and keening whines spilled from their lips into each other’s mouths. Before too long, Roman was crying out and spilling over their hands and onto Virgil’s chest. Virgil followed soon after, adding to the mess and biting down on Roman’s neck as he came.

Their tongues stayed tangled as they slowly came down from their highs, Roman’s hips still slowly dragging back and forth against Virgil’s. Finally, Roman found the strength to pull himself upright, reaching over the bed for a discarded towel, quickly cleaning off his own hand before gently wiping Virgil’s chest and hand clean, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand and cradling it against his face.

Virgil smiled softly and swept his thumb across Roman’s cheekbone as his other hand settled on Roman’s hip and his thumb rubbed small circles into his hip bone. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Roman smiled and leant down to press a slow, gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. “But now I just wanna go back to sleep.”

Virgil laughed as Roman snuggled back into his side and brought Roman’s hand to his lips to kiss it before lacing their fingers together and resting them on his chest. “And whose fault is that?”. 

“Yours.” Roman said as he nuzzled up against Virgil’s neck.

“Oh, and how do you figure that?” Virgil laughed as his free hand drew the blanket back over them before settling around Roman’s waist and drawing him closer.

“You just look so fucking hot in the morning.” Roman mumbled sleepily and Virgil chuckled softly, pulling Roman tighter to him.

“You do too love.” Virgil whispered as he pressed a kiss to his head and let his eyes drop closed in a blissful, sated rest.


	13. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analogical - “you look so pretty on your knees for me kitten.”

Virgil smiled and gently ran his fingers through Logan's hair, teasing his fingers along the base of the ears on his head as the other lay curled on the couch next to him. He let his fingers work down his scalp and trace delicately down Logan's spine, stroking his hand down the length of his tail over and over again.  
Logan let out a small whimper and shifted his hips in his sleep, pressing back against the plug that was being gently pulled out of his ass.  
Virgil continued the motion, watching Logan move and slowly harden. His other hand found its way to his own cock, gently palming over the bulge steadily growing in his lap.  
Logan cried out as Virgil pulled just the slightest bit harder and arched forward, hips grinding onto the fabric of the couch and face twisting into Virgil's thighs, burying his moans in the denim.  
"Well good morning kitten, how was your nap?" Virgil crooned softly as his hand settled on Logan's ass, fingers gently pulsing the plug in and out of his body.  
Logan simply whimpered and nodded his head, face still buried in the denim.  
"I'm glad kitten." Virgil said sweetly, making the motion a little stronger and slowly working the zip of his jeans down to relieve the pressure on his own erection.  
Logan's back arched as he presented himself more fully to the motion of Virgil pushing the plug firmly against his prostate, his head turning at the sound of the zipper coming undone.  
"Do you want something kitten?" Virgil asked, spreading the fabric of his jeans as he sped up the motion of his fingers, causing Logan to whimper again.  
Logan nodded his head as he twisted so that his arms were over Virgil's hips, his nose nuzzling over Virgil's boxers, legs tucked tight to his chest and ass up in the air.  
"What do you want kitten?" Virgil teased as his other hand tangled into Logan's hair. He gasped as Logan's tongue licked over his erection, wetting the fabric. "Do you want my cock? Is that it?" Logan pulled his mouth away, meowing and nodding his head. "Alright kitten, on your knees like a good pet." Virgil slowly drug his hand back up Logan's tail, tugging gently on the plug as Logan mewled and moved off the couch and settled on his knees in front of him.  
"Such a good kitten." Virgil praised as he lifted his hips to move his boxers and jeans down to mid-thigh, stroking his hand up his length and spreading the precum around the head. Logan mewled and nuzzled against Virgil's thigh. "Okay kitten, go on, have your treat." Virgil said as he rubbed the head of his cock over Logan's lips and moaned as Logan eagerly began to suckle on the head, tongue licking against the slit as he did.  
Virgil groaned and dropped his head back, bucking gently up into Logan's mouth as his fingers threaded through his hair. Logan took the guidance and slid his mouth further down Virgil's hard length, hips bucking forward and searching for friction.  
"You look so pretty on your knees for me kitten." Virgil moaned softly as moved one of his legs to rest between Logan's. "Be a good kitten and make master cum and then you can cum."  
Logan moaned and slid his mouth all the way to the base of Virgil's cock as he began to rut against Virgil's leg, the rough denim dragging across the sensitive skin of his cock and he whimpered as his throat spasmed around Virgil.  
Virgil moaned and tightened his fingers in Logan's hair, using the grip to pull Logan's mouth up and down his length. "So good for me kitten. Make me feel so good. Such a good boy."  
Logan moaned, and his hips sped up, nails digging down into Virgil's thighs.  
"You're gonna make me cum kitten. Do you want to swallow it, or do you want it all over your pretty face?" Virgil groaned as his hips bucked up and he loosened the grip on Logan's hair, to allow the other to choose.  
Logan pulled off and mewled, tongue still kitten licking the head as his hips thrust against Virgil's leg. Virgil quickly wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking fast as Logan's tongue settled against his slit, the motion of his hand dragging the tongue across his head and he moaned.  
"God, such a pretty kitty, love you so much." Virgil moaned as he orgasmed, cum squirting over Logan's face and into his mouth. Logan whimpered and dug his nails harder into Virgil's thighs as his hips stuttered and he came against Virgil's leg.  
Logan's head dropped to Virgil's lap and Virgil gently turned it to the side, petting his hair softly as he came down from his orgasm.  
"Logan love," Virgil called softly, swiping his finger across the cum that had settled above Logan's eye when he turned to look at him. "Let's go get cleaned up kitten and head to bed for real, okay?"  
Logan nodded sleepily, and Virgil stood, carefully helping Logan to his feet, turning slightly to scoop his boyfriend into his arms and carry him to the shower.


	14. Patton centric LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!patton tied to the bed, gagged and blindfolded, made to come just from Roman Logan and Virgil praising and complimenting him and using pet names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use their names as often as I probably should have so a brief little key: Virgil calls him “baby”, Logan calls him “angel” and Roman calls him “love”

Patton whimpered through the gag, head thrashing as someones fingers gently traced along the binds tied around wrists. If he hadn't been blindfolded he was almost certain that it was Roman's sash over his eyes, Virgil's hoodie holding his hands to the headboard and Logan's tie in his mouth. The thought alone of being so visibly claimed by his boyfriends sent a chill through him and he shifted against the sheets.  
"Look at him, we don't even have to touch him and he's already getting hard." Logan cooed, his fingers tracing small circles on his ankle.  
"Such a good boy, always so ready to please and show us how much he loves us. Aren't you baby?" Virgil whispered, his fingers gently running through Patton's hair.

Patton nodded his head and whimpered, hips shifting as his cock throbbed.

"Of course he is." Roman's voice came from his side as settled next to Patton on the bed. "You're so good letting us see you like this." Roman whispered, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Patton's cheek.

"Wanna see if you can cum just from this baby." Virgil whispered softly. "Wanna see you cum without being touched, do you think you can do that for me?"

Patton whimpered and turned his head to nuzzle against Virgil's hand, pinning it to the pillow. Logan chuckled softly and rubbed his hand more firmly against Patton's ankle. "Oh angel, we're gonna stay right here, just like this."

"That's right love." Roman rubbed his hand gently across the center of Patton's chest. "We're just not gonna touch you anyway that might be considered sexual, okay?"

"No hands on your cock, no fingers in your ass, not even lips on your chest." Virgil whispered softly, flexing his fingers against Patton's skull. "Just you showing us how pretty you are when your skin gets all flushed."

"Just like that Patton, all blushing and soft for us. God you're so gorgeous angel, with your cheeks all pink and your neck slowly turning red too." 

"I can feel how fast your hearts beating love, can feel how warm your skin is. I can feel how much you're blushing for us."

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like it when we focus on you? Telling you how pretty you look."  
Patton whimpered and tossed his head, biting down on the gag in his mouth and back arching slightly.

"Look so pretty angel. Your cocks so hard isn't it?" 

Patton nodded and his hips thrust forward, hard cock bobbing against his stomach.

"You're even dripping for us. Look at how pretty his cock looks dripping precum Virgil." Roman whispered, his hand slowly sliding over to Patton's rib cage and then down to settle across his upper thigh, the heat of his hand searing through Patton's skin, fingers just barely curving over onto the inside of his thigh.

"Mmmm, I see. Looks so good baby, dripping all over your stomach like that." Virgil whispered against Patton's ear, shifting his body so that he was laying next to Patton, not touching but close enough that Patton could feel the heat of his body and he whimpered.

"You think that's pretty," Logan said, softly pushing Patton's legs apart more until they were fully spread. "You should see down here. Your hole keeps clenching. Always like looking at your hole like this angel when you let me. Always so responsive and eager, aren't you angel?"  
Roman leaned back, shifting his weight to look at the same sight that Logan saw from the end of the bed. "God you're right Lo. I bet you wish you had something there, huh love? One of our tongues maybe, or our fingers." 

"You'd probably like it best if it was one of our cocks wouldn't you baby? You take us so well every time." 

"Mmmm you do angel. Always take us in so deep and you're always so tight. Feel so good around us." 

"Look how hard his cock is now. You like thinking about our cocks that much love?" 

Patton whimpered as his hard cock twitched, a steady stream of precum dripping onto his stomach and his hips bucked up as he nodded his head.

"Know what I love thinking about even more baby? Love thinking about when you take both Roman and Logan and let me ride you." Virgil whispered, biting down on his lips and moaning softly. "You always feel so good deep inside me."

"I think you're right Virgil. Having you inside is almost good as being inside you angel. You always know just how fast to go to make me feel so good."

"Always go so deep to, and your hand feels so good when you make sure that we feel as good as you do." Roman added, watching as Patton's cock twitched more. He caught the eyes of the other two and tilted his head towards Patton's cock.

"Are you gonna cum for us angel?" Logan asked.

"Gonna show us how pretty you are when you orgasm love?" 

"Go ahead baby. You can cum now. You've been so good for us." 

Patton whimpered as his hips bucked against the air, head shaking back and forth as he felt his orgasm nearing from his boyfriends dirty words and attention.

"God you look so beautiful like this angel. Your big, thick cock all red and hard." 

"Wanna see you cum for us baby."

"Be a good boy love. Show us how pretty your cum looks all over your chest."

Logan moaned. "Wanna see how pretty your cock looks when you cum."

"Please baby. We never get to see it when you cum deep inside of us or down our throats." Virgil whispered in Patton's ear.

Patton nodded his head and whimpered as his balls drew tighter to him and his cock twitched. A few more pleas from his boyfriends to show him how good he could be and he was cumming hard, back arching as he screamedinto the gag.

Patton was vaguely aware of a warm washcloth rubbing over his skin, tender kisses being pressed against his skin and soft praises being whispered as his hands were brought down to his sides. He felt arms slip around him and lips meet his as the gag was drawn from his mouth and he sleepily kissed back. 

"Go to sleep baby. You did such a good job for us." Virgil whispered softly as he cuddled against Patton's back.

"Always so perfect angel." Logan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he pulled the blindfold off of his eyes.

"Love you so much Patton." Roman whispered from where he was cuddled behind Logan.

Patton just smiled softly and nuzzled down against the pillow, falling asleep high on orgasm and praise.


	15. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analogical roommates with virgil coming back from a one night stand marked up with hickeys to try and entice logan to make a move?

Virgil groaned as the stall door slammed shut. He shook his head and leaned over to the side, spitting the semen he'd been holding his mouth into the toilet and carefully standing up. He flushed the toilet and walked out to the sink, washing his hands and mouth before looking into the mirror. 

He smirked at his reflection as he fixed his hair. He'd been unsure about his choice of outfit when he'd first picked out but the way that Logan's eyes had bulged and his jaw had dropped had made it worth it. His fingers fidgeted with the waistband of the fishnet tights that were visible above the waistband of his ripped skinny jeans as he turned his head to the side. He absentmindedly chewed on his lower lip, his teeth playing over his snake bite as he adjusted the scrap of fabric he was using as a shirt. The shimmery black spaghetti strap tank top set beneath his collarbones and barely came down to his ribs, the see through chiffon fabric showing off the swirling vines that climbed his rib cage and the bars he'd recently got through both nipples. 

He smiled at the spattering of red and purple bruises across his collarbones and neck, he even had one on his shoulder. He quickly swiped his fingers under his eyelids to smudge the eyeliner that had run into the eye shadow that he normally wore under his eyes. He fluffed his fringe one more time and straightened his belt as he turned to leave the bathroom, his heeled combat boots echoing on the tile. If the hickeys didn't tip the look over the edge and make Logan want to fuck him tonight, then it was never gonna happen. 

Virgil stopped at the bar, waving the bar tender over and ordering one final shot for courage and having them close out his tab. He tossed the shot of vodka back and then signed the receipt, the small charm bracelet around his wrist glinting in the flashing lights of the club and causing Virgil to smile.

He headed out and began the short walk to his and Logan's shared apartment as he slowly fingered the charms on the bracelet. It had been a birthday present from Logan, a slim silver chain with delicate charms depicting the skeletal structures of dopamine, oxytocin, seratonin, sucrose, water and caffiene. Logan had jokingly told him that now he had everything he'd need to survive in life, and the two had then proceeded to fall asleep on the couch watching the Lord of the Rings extended editions. When Virgil had woke the next morning, Logan curled against his chest and the morning sun glinting off the bracelet, he had known that he wanted nothing more than Logan in his life.

Virgil sighed as he put in the buildings entry code. That had been 9 months ago, and he had been dropping hints and being as obvious as he could that he wanted Logan. He'd done everything but drop to his knees and profess his undying love. Logan had refused to take the bait, but Virgil was certain that he hadn't read the signs wrong. 

The elevator doors closed and Virgil leant back against the wall, nervously fiddling with the cuff on his ear and the attached chains. 9 months of accidental touches, longing sighs, lustful glances and a relationship that was definitely more than platonic but yet undefined. This was Virgil's last resort, sans an actual grand confession. Oddly enough, he was more anxious about the prospect of doing that than he had been about heading to a bar and letting a random stranger touch him. Had the elevator doors not opened at that moment, he would have pondered it more. 

As it was, he rolled his shoulders back and walked down the hallway, fishing his keys from his pocket and took a deep breath, silently sending a wish into the void of the universe as he unlocked the door. 

The apartment was dark and he quietly closed the door behind him, re-locking the door and listening for where Logan might be. He heard music playing from Logan's room and slipped down the hallway to the bedroom door, hand poised to knock when he heard a small moan from behind the door. Virgil paused, breath caught in his throat as he strained to hear beyond the music. Had he misinterpreted everything? Did Logan have someone over? Just how badly had he messed things up?

Virgil's spiraling thoughts came to a screeching halt as he heard Logan moan his name from behind the door. He took a shaky breath and gently placed his hand upon the doorknob, turning it slowly and inching the door open. Maybe it was a mistake, and it was definitely an invasion of privacy but he'd wished for an opportunity and if this was the universe handing him one, it'd be rude to turn it down.

Virgil's tongue darted out against his lips as he caught his tongue piercing between his teeth and took in the sight before him. Logan was laying on his bed, knees pulled to his chest as he worked a thick looking dildo into himself. Virgil leaned against the door frame as Logan whimpered and his cock blurted precum against his stomach. 

"Virgil~" Logan moaned, his head dropping back as his hips ground against the silicone toy in his ass.

"Yes Logan?" Virgil asked, smirking as he pushed the door open more firmly.

Logan startled, legs dropping to the bed and sitting up, the motion pushing the dildo firmly against his prostate and he bit back a moan as he stared at Virgil. "What are you doing in my room?" Logan held his chin high, voice wavering and skin flushed as he tried to look composed and fought the urge to scramble for something to cover himself with.

"I was just heading to my room when I heard you called my name." Virgil gestured vaguely towards Logan. "If you didn't want me, I can just head back to my own room..." He hooked his thumb and gestured over his shoulder, pushing off the door frame as if to turn and leave the room. 

"Wait no!" Logan called out, face flushing even more when Virgil stopped and looked at him. "Please..." Logan whimpered.

"Please what Logan?" Virgil walked closer to the bed, swinging the door closed behind him.

"Stay." Logan hung his head and whimpered as Virgil came closer and his cock twitched against his stomach.

"Why Logan?" Virgil asked softly, hand cupping Logan's chin and gently tilting his head up. 

Logan licked his lips nervously and looked up into Virgil's eyes pleadingly. "I want you, please."

"Want me how Logan?" Virgil prompted, his hand shifting to Logan's cheek.

"Don't make me say it Virge please..." Logan whimpered, closing his eyes and turning his face into Virgil's hand to hide his face.

"Hey now," Virgil gently turned his face back and rubbed his thumb across his cheek bone. "I didn't mean quite like that. Is this a spur of the moment thing or are you wanting something more than a single night? It's your call, but I need to know whether I have to be prepared to forget just how beautiful you look all flushed and just how pretty you sound if you decide that we'll never talk about this after the night ends." He bit down on his lip, his thumb still smoothing over Logan's cheek bone. 'So much for not dramatically confessing Virgil.' He thought and mentally rolled his eyes as he waited for Logan's answer.

"Virgil..." Logan whimpered as his hands came up to press Virgil's hand closer to his cheek, nuzzling against it gently. "I've wanted a forever with you for almost a whole year now."

Virgil's breath caught in his throat again and he quickly leaned in to press his lips to Logan's, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. 

Logan's arms found their way around his neck and Virgil's hands slid down to his waist, gently laying him back on the bed and climbing on, hovering above the other man. When they broke apart, they were both flushed, breathless and smiling. Virgil's hand drifted down from Logan's hip and across his thigh to settle on the base of the dildo that was somehow still pressed deep inside him. Logan moaned and arched into the sensation. 

"Ah, I had managed to forget about that." Logan cleared his throat and fought to still his twitching hips.

"How could you forget this was in you?" Virgil laughed as he slowly pulled the dildo out and pressed it back in. 

"Ah~ wishful thinking." Logan whimpered, swallowing hard as his fingers tangled into Virgil's hair.

"Oh really?" Virgil teased, pressing a kiss to Logan's adam's apple. "What kind of wishful thinking?" 

"The kind where it's actually you buried deep inside me." Logan arched into the feeling of Virgil's lips mouthing across his neck. 

"Is that what you want Lo?" Virgil pulled back, his hand stilling as he looked down at the man beneath him. "We can wait and just do this if that's what you want."

"Virge please, want you." Logan's hands slipped down Virgil's back and around the fiddle with his belt. "Pretty please?" He cocked his eyebrow and bit his lip.

"The appearance of the please makes no difference." Virgil teased, leaning down to kiss Logan hard. "God I want it Lo, but I want you to be sure."

"I am." Logan nodded his head as he began to undo Virgil's belt. 

Virgil kissed Logan's nose before siting up on his knees, pulling his shirt off his head and tossing it to the corner of the room. Logan licked his lips as Virgil stood and unzipped his boots. Logan's hands drifted down his body and gripped the dildo, slowly shifting it in and out of his body as he watched Virgil strip out of his jeans and tights.

"Having fun there?" Virgil smirked as he peeled the tights from his body.

"Mhmmm..." Logan moaned and slipped the dildo from his body, tossing it over the side of the bed as he moved over to the edge of the bed. "Be even more fun if you would hurry up and get your ass over here."

Virgil laughed and moved closer to the bed, his thumbs hooking in the waist band of his dark purple underwear. 

Logan whimpered and tentatively brought his hands up to Virgil's thighs, glancing up at him and biting his lip, nervously asking permission with his eyes. 

Virgil gently grabbed Logan's hands and guided them to his thighs, pressing them gently against the flesh and nodding his head.

Logan slowly slid his hands up his thighs and cupped over Virgil's erection. leaning forward to kiss over the fabric. Virgil moaned softly and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair, not pulling but tightening slightly on the strands. 

"Lo, please..." Virgil moaned softly after Logan had mouthed a considerably large wet spot over Virgil's underwear.

Logan pulled back and nodded softly, biting his lip and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Virgil's underwear pulling it down to his knees where he let go and gravity took it the rest of the way down. 

Virgil moaned softly as his cock sprung free and rested against Logan's lips. Logan's tongue darted out to lick the precum that was beading on the tip. Virgil used the grip his hands still had in Logan's hair to tilt his head back, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

When the two broke from the kiss, Logan reached to the bedside table, pulling out a condom as Virgil grabbed the bottle of lube that lay on the pillow. 

Logan opened the packet and slowly rolled the condom over Virgil's length, opening his palm for Virgil to pour lube into, spreading it over his length and mouthing hickeys across Virgil's hip bones.

Virgil moaned softly and tangled his fingers into Logan's hair. "Lo..." 

Logan licked over the marks he'd left and stilled the hand that was stroking over Virgil's cock. "Yes?"

"Please love..." Virgil whimpered and Logan nodded his head and bit his lip, scooting back on the bed. Virgil carefully crawled over the bed as Logan lay back, hovering over him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. As they pulled apart, Virgil rested his forehead against Logan's and smiled softly.

"Virge? Can I ride you? Please?" Logan asked softly, his arms looped around Virgil's neck, pressing gentle kisses to his lips. 

Virgil groaned and nodded, rolling off of Logan and settling on the bed next to him.

Logan grinned and kissed him as he swung his leg over the top of Virgil. Virgil's hands settled on Logan's thighs and soothingly rubbed up and down as Logan ground down against him.

"Lo please... we've had almost a year of teasing. Do we really need more?" Virgil's hands gripped Logan's hips tightly.

Logan chuckled breathlessly and leant down to kiss Virgil, angling himself forward. "No, god no. Want you in me now Virge."

Virgil nodded and kissed Logan as his hand slid over the curve of Logan's ass to guide his cock into the other. Logan rocked his hips back, pushing up as he settled down against Virgil. 

Virgil groaned as Logan took him all the way down and he rubbed his thumb across Logan's hip bone soothingly.

Logan moaned and held onto Virgil's hands, whimpering and circling his hips as he adjusted. "Virge please?" 

"Please what Lo?" Virgil moaned softly.

Logan pulled on his hands, working to pull Virgil into a sitting position. Virgil carefully sat up, bringing his legs underneath him and wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Logan moaned and kissed Virgil as he wrapped his legs around Virgil's waist and tangled his hair into Virgil's hair.

Logan began to slowly rock his hips and Virgil began to meet the thrusts. "Virgil? Can you answer me something? And promise not to be mad that I asked?" 

"Anything Logan. I don't wanna keep secrets from you." Virgil whispered against Logan's lips, rubbing his hands down his back.

Logan leaned back and trailed his fingers across Virgil's shoulders and down to the bites along his collar bone. "Who made these?"

Virgil chuckled and shook his head. "Some rando."

Logan frowned and bit his lip. "Just a random person."

Virgil nodded and leant forward to press a kiss to Logan's nose. "Wanna know why I have them?"

Logan nodded and looked up at Virgil. 

"Same reason I went out in fish nets and a crop top. I was trying to force your hand."

Logan looked up shocked and Virgil laughed, hips still rocking together. 

"Mhmm, I was too scared to ask, so I thought maybe I could tip you into being possessive." Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan's lips. "And to think, you were here thinking that I didn't want you."

"But you're mine now, right?" Logan asked, nervously biting his lips as he rocked against Virgil.

"As long as you want me." Virgil nodded, bringing a hand up to Logan's neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

When the two broke apart, Logan was smiling and began to rock his hips faster. "I hope you mean that, because I'm not planning to let you go now that I've got you."

Virgil laughed and kissed Logan as he slid his hand down Logan's chest and wrapped it around his cock. "Good thing I don't want you to." 

Logan moaned and bucked up into Virgil's hand. "Virgil? Can I please make them go away?"

"Logan, they're bruises, the skin has to heal." He kissed his lips again. "Aren't you the smart one?"

Logan pouted and smacked Virgil's shoulder. "I can make them go away."

"How?" Virgil teased as he twisted his hand over the head of Logan's cock.

Logan smirked and leant forward, covering on the bruises with his own mouth and proceeded to bite over the marks already there and scatter new ones. 

"Oh." Virgil gasped and dropped his head back. His hips rocked up faster, dragging his nails across Logan's hips. 

When Logan had sufficiently marked up Virgil's chest and neck, he leaned back, looking unfairly smug and put together. "Told you I could make them go away."

"Well, we've got a problem now." Virgil chuckled, rocking his hips deeper into Logan.

"Hmmm?" Logan moaned as he dropped one of his hands to fist his own cock.

"Your skin is decidedly to blank." Virgil smirked and moved his hand off of Logan's cock to grab his other hip as he leant forward and sealed his mouth over Logan's collar bones and began marking the skin. 

"Virge~" Logan moaned, arching against Virgil's mouth and speeding his hips up, tightening his fist as he fucked himself down on Virgil's cock and up into his own hand.

Virgil pulled away from the bruises he was making and gripped Logan's hips, pulling him faster onto his cock. "Are you gonna come for me Lo?"

Logan nodded and bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut and head dropped back.

"Cum for me baby, show me how good I made you feel."

"Virge~ 'm so close." Logan whimpered.

"Me too baby. Wanna see you cum for me." Virgil moaned out, biting his lip as his hips sped up.

Logan cried out as his orgasm hit, cumming across his fist and Virgil's chest. Virgil groaned as his own orgasm hit and his hips stilled deep inside Logan.

Logan tipped his head forward and gently kissed Virgil as the they came down from their highs. The two traded soft, sloppy kisses as Virgil softened inside of Logan. Virgil brought Logan's cum covered hand to his lips and gently licked it clean, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers and making the other blush.

Logan carefully curled his legs under him and sat up on his knees, and moved off of Virgil's lap. He smirked up at Virgil as he pulled his legs straight, carefully pulling off the condom and tying it off before sinking his mouth around Virgil's cock.

"Fuck Lo..." Virgil moaned as Logan's tongue swirled around his sensitive cock. "As much as I'd love a round two, I do not have it in me baby."

Logan smirked as he pulled his mouth off of Virgil's cock. "I'm just cleaning you up Virgil." He teased as he slowly licked his way up Virgil's stomach, cleaning up the cum he'd splattered over his chest and stomach. 

"Mhmm sure..." Virgil hummed out, pulling Logan by his hair into a kiss. "I could have just gone to the bathroom and get a washcloth."

"Like hell. I'm not letting you out of this bed until you're taking me out for brunch at Denny's at 1130." Logan smirked, pushing Virgil down onto his back and nipping at Virgil's lips.

"And what makes you think that I'm taking you out anywhere?" Virgil teased as his hands slipped around Logan's waist, cuddling him close.

"Because that's what good boyfriends do." Logan quipped as he reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, nuzzling against Virgil's shoulder.

"Oh, then shouldn't you be taking me out?" Virgil teased softly, kissing Logan's hair. 

"But my birthday is closer than yours." Logan reasoned, pressing a kiss to Virgil's collar bone.

Virgil chuckled and cuddled Logan closer. "Okay okay, hush now. We're gonna havta shower before we go and you don't function well without sleep so," Virgil kisses Logan's forehead again. "Eyes closed, brain off." 

"Mmmm yes sir." Logan giggled as he drifted off to sleep.

As Virgil pulled the blankets up over them, the charm bracelet on his wrist glinted in the street lights shinning through the window. He smiled and rested his head against Logan's, tightening his arms around him. As he drifted off to sleep with Logan in his arms, he felt at peace, he really did have everything he needed.


	16. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay well??? i'm always in the mood for fluffy/angsty smut but there's never any of the type, so like, maybe prinxiety (sub roman) but roman uses the safeword?? kajdksh idk dude-

Roman winced as the whip landed on his skin again, biting his his lip to keep from crying out as the stinging sensation spread across his lower back. His knees buckled from the pain and his wrists strained against the cuffs as he struggled to hold himself up.   
Virgil cracked the whip across his skin again, red welts raising on the front of his thighs and he twisted against the bonds. The rough rope binding his arms together and above his head rubbed his skin as it looped around his chest, thighs and covered his cock. 

"Look at our little prince. So hard. How pathetic." Virgil crooned, roughly grabbing hold of Roman's cock and stroking it roughly, smirking when Roman cried out. "Does he want more attention? Maybe he'd like to have his little cock fucked, would you like that princey?"  
Roman shook his head and tried to pull away, to close his thighs and protect himself but the ropes binding his ankles kept his legs spread.

Virgil turned and stepped towards the table of toys, picking up a sounding rod and tapped it across the table as he walked over to the bowl of warm lube that sat on the pedestal next to wear Roman was tied up. He dragged the rod through the lube as he smirked at Roman. "I think you would, your little cock is practically begging to be fucked. Maybe if you behave, I'll even let you have a toy in your ass."

Virgil drug the lubed rod up Roman's thigh, and Roman hissed as it drug over the marks from the whip. Virgil's free hand gripped his cock again and stroked it a few times before holding it steady and guiding the metal into Roman's cock. 

"Ya, look how well your little cock takes it princey." Virgil cooed as he thrust the metal in and out in shallow thrusts, slowly sinking it deeper into Roman's cock. 

Roman whimpered and shook his head, straining to pull away. The motion of course, only succeeded in pulling Virgil's hand up and down the outside of his cock and he cried out as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Poor little prince. Can't take so much stimulation? I thought princes were supposed to be brave and strong. You've only been in my dungeon for four hours and you're already crying." Virgil mocked as he leant forward and licked the tears from Roman's face before stepping away and turning back towards the table.

Roman hung his head and let his weight sag forward, his cock twitching painfully and began to sob.

"Oh come now, I was just about to reward you for keeping quiet so well. Do I really need to gag you?" Virgil turned to look back at him, frowning and stepping closer to Roman. He grabbed Roman's chin and tilted it up to look into Roman's eyes. "Roman?"

"Villain, villain... Virgil... villain please." Roman whimpered, breath heaving and tears pouring from his eyes.

"Oh god." Virgil gasped out, hands dropping from Roman's face to carefully pull the rod from his cock and throwing it onto the ground. "Okay baby, okay. I've got you, just breath." Virgil struggled to keep his voice and hands steady as he worked to unwind the rope from Roman's cock and waist.   
Roman continued to sob softly as Virgil knelt and quickly undid the ropes around his ankles, standing up to finish unwinding the ropes from Roman's chest and arms. He carefully brought Roman's arms around his neck, his own arms sliding down to Roman's waist cooing softly before he was carefully twisting and scooping Roman up and carrying him from the room.

"'m sorry... 'm so sorry Virge..." Roman whimpered against Virgil's neck, burying his face against the crook of his shoulder as tears continued to poor down his face. 

"Hey now, no no no. None of that." Virgil cooed softly as he carried Roman into the bathroom and used Roman's feet to flip the dim light above the bath on. "You did nothing wrong. You were so good to use the safe word. You're not in trouble baby." Virgil carefully shifted his grip to loosen the drawstring of his sweatpants, kicking them off and straddling the edge of the large tub.

"'m bad. I couldn't do what you wanted. Made you stop. 'm sorry." Roman continued to cry as Virgil carefully leaned forward to turn the water on.

"No baby, you're so good. You told me that you didn't want to anymore and that means so much more to me than continuing. I don't want to do scenes if they don't make you feel safe." Virgil whispered, softly petting Roman's hair and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Promise?" Roman whimpered, clinging tightly to Virgil as the other pushed the plug down with his foot and maneuvered them both into the slowly filling tub.

"Pinky promise, cross my heart and swear upon the stars." Virgil whispered softly as he reached behind him to grab a lavender bath bomb from the basket on the counter and dropped it into the tub. "I love you so much Roman. Nothing is ever going to change that." He carefully cuddled the other to his chest, holding him as the other settled.

Later, they'd move to the shower and Virgil would gently wash Roman clean and wrap him in a soft robe. He'd carry him to the bed and gently rub a salve over the wounds and kiss every single one. They'd order a pizza and Virgil wouldn't leave Roman's side until he had to meet the delivery man at the door. When he'd return to the bed, he'd wrap him tight in his arms and hold him as they ate and talked about what had been the breaking point. They'd figure out what to do to make things better and spend the rest of the next day, glued to each others' sides as Roman recovered from the sub drop. Virgil would clean the room alone the next night, putting away the things they'd agreed to never use again. And in time, things would be okay.

But for now, for now Virgil would whisper praises in Roman's ear as they sat in a bath full of warm lavender foam and do his best to make his very heart feel safe again.


	17. Analogical with background Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analogical petplay and getting off via the others foot/leg.
> 
> just a smidge of background Royality added for plot purposes

Virgil woke up and whimpered at his erection throbbed. He pulled his legs under him, hissing as the tail plug shifted deeper inside him and bit his lip as he rutted against the pet bed. He mewled in frustration as his brain caught up to the fact that he was still locked in chastity and tried to still the thrusting of his hips.

When he finally managed to still his hips, he debated his choices. He could lay here in the patch of sunshine and hope his arousal would simply fade or.... With a nod of his head Virgil climbed off the bed and headed towards the office in search of Logan. 

When he came to the office door, he found it shut tight and butted his head against it, mewling softly. A deep moan sounded from inside and Virgil pawed at the door, meowing louder as his cock twitched in response.

The moaning cut off abruptly at the sound of the scratching on the door and Logan's voice called out a muffled "Coming." which was quickly followed by giggles.

Logan opened the door, leaning against the door frame and pulling the door close to him as Virgil pawed at Logan's leg, pleased to find the other was mostly dressed. He may be Virgil's dominant, but Virgil was a very possessive sub.

"Oh, well hello Virgil. are you done napping?" Logan asked, reaching down to scratch behind Virgil's ear as he turned to look back into the room. "Do you guys care if I let the cat in? I promise he won't be a bother." Whoever he had been talking to must have given the okay because Logan was opening the door and stepping out of the way so Virgil could come in. 

Virgil's eyes widened as he took in the study. An old camcorder was set up on a tripod, facing the couch where Patton was sitting across Roman's lap, both of them very much naked and his own cock twitched in the cage causing him to whimper.

"Lolo, why's your poor kitty all caged up?" Patton asked as he ground his hips in slow circles on Roman's cock.

"I caught him rutting against the couch this morning." Logan said nonchalantly as he scratched behind Virgil's ears again and took up his place at the camera.

"Such a naughty little kitten." Patton tsked and Virgil buried his face against Logan's thigh.

"Yes, so he has to spend 6 hours in a chastity cage. Those are the rules. Aren't they kitten?" Logan said, directing the question down at Virgil, tugging on his hair slightly. Virgil nodded meekly and nuzzled against Logan's leg.

"Out of... casual curiosity..." Roman asked as he mouthed over Patton's neck. "What time was that?"

"Around ten this morning. Why?" Logan raised his eyebrow as he zoomed the camera in on the blossoming bruises.

"I already told you, casual curiosity." Roman smirked. "That and it's 4 pm."

Virgil's head snapped up at that, looking at Roman before turning his gaze towards Logan and biting gently at the denim, pulling on it to try to gain Logan's attention.

"Ah, so it is. Unfortunately for my little kitten, I'm busy right now." Logan said, readjusting the camera and not looking down at Virgil.

"Come on Lolo. Unlock the poor little kitty." Patton moaned as he began to ride Roman again.

"Ya, surely he can just use your leg since he was so eager to hump earlier. Then you can keep helping us." Roman smirked as his hands slid over Patton's chest to work his nipples, making the other one gasp.

"In all honesty, I don't know how you convinced me to film a sex tape for you in the first place." Logan sighed and turned to the side. and squatted down net to Virgil. He pressed a quick kiss to Virgil's lips as he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the chastity cage. Virgil moaned at the freedom and leaned in to lick over Logan's lips. "Be a good kitten now. No noise and don't distract me. Cum whenever you want but not on the carpet. okay?" When Virgil nodded, Logan stood up, reaching over Virgil to put the key and the cage down on the desk before turning back to the camera again.

Virgil bit back a whimper and moved closer to Logan, trying to figure out just how to follow instructions and take care of the erection that was quickly growing harder now that it was free from the cage. Logan shifted so that he was standing off center to the camera, one leg free from the tripod and glanced down at Virgil with a soft smile before turning his attention back to the camera screen and the two on the couch.

Vigil was quick to crawl forward and straddle Logan's foot, his arms bracing on the back of Logan's thighs as he began to shift his hips forward and rub his cock against the dress slacks. One of Logan's hands dropped down to pet softly through his hair and Virgil nuzzled against Logan's leg.

With the moans of Patton and Roman in the background, the feel of the slightly rough fabric dragging against his cock and the leftover edges of the mornings denied orgasm working against him, he could feel himself quickly nearing orgasm and his hips rocked faster. 

Logan's hand tugged gently on his hair to pull his face away from his leg and Logan's other hand unzipped the trousers to pull his own cock free. Virgil was quick to slide the hard cock into his mouth and he suckled the tip as his hips continued to rut against Logan's leg.

The other three had been on their way to orgasm for quite a while already and the visual of Virgil rutting against Logan's leg, one of his hands pulling softly on his tail and Logan's cock deep in his mouth tipped Patton and Roman over the edge. Logan's fingers carefully worked the camera to zoom in on the cum dripping down Patton's chest and pan down his body to wear Roman's cum was spilling out and he bit back a moan. He stopped the recording and both hands found their way to Virgil's hair, working the other's mouth faster over his cock before he spilled into Virgil's mouth with a low groan.

"Such a good little kitty." Logan whispered as Virgil showed him the cum in his mouth. "Swallow for me." Virgil swallowed and buried his head against Logan's thigh once more, hips stuttering as he mewled. "Cum for me kitten." Virgil pulled on his tail as he orgasmed, cum squirting out and onto the fabric of Logan's pants. His hips continued to work forward against Logan's leg as he rode out his high and he whimpered softly.

Logan nodded at the two who were cuddled up on the couch and trading soft kisses as he squatted down and draped Virgil's arms around his neck, carefully pulling the other to his feet. He gently hooked his hands under Virgil's ass, who jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, sleepily burying his face against Logan's neck as he was carried back to their own bedroom.


	18. RomThom: Roman and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas X Roman with Dom!Thomas?

Roman moaned as his body slammed against the mattress. The weight of Thomas' body quickly followed and he moaned, his back arching as Thomas' lips found his neck and his wrists were pinned above his head. 

"Thomas.... fuck" Roman moaned out, rolling his hips up to meet Thomas'.

"Damn Ro, you're so fucking pretty like this... but you're in so much trouble baby boy." Thomas growled, as he bit down on the juncture of Roman's shoulder and neck.

A high pitched moan left Roman's mouth as Thomas pressed his wrists down and shuffled down Roman's thighs, his hands slipping under the edge of the loose flowy skirt and tracing along the garters that rested at the top of his thigh highs. "Walking around like this where just anyone can see..." Thomas' hands slid the skirt up to his hip bones, leaving his lace underwear exposed and drug his hands up along Roman's sides, rough palms dragging across the matching lace bralette. "Left the house looking like this, picked me up at work, took me out to eat." His hands slide over Roman's shoulders to push the see through jacket down his arms. "Out and about where any one could see you, could lust after you." Thomas' mouthed over Roman's collar bones. "Is that what you wanted baby boy? Wanted everyone's eyes all over you, were you hoping one of them would try to claim you?"

Roman whimpered and arched into Thomas' touch, shaking his head. "No sir, just wanted to look pretty for you."

"Could've done that here at home. Would've looked wonderful in a regular jeans and t-shirt." Thomas moaned as he pressed a quick kiss to Roman's lips. "Tell the truth."

"Honest truth Thomas. Just felt pretty. Please don't be angry." Roman whimpered as he quickly wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Thomas dropped his weight to his elbows, his hands cradling Roman's face, hips gently rolling against Roman's. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing along Roman's lips and slipping inside when Roman gasped. 

When the two of them pulled back, Thomas rested his forehead against Roman's and panted against his mouth. 

"I really wasn't trying to be a tease Thomas... I just felt confident..." Roman whispered softly, pressing another short kiss to Thomas' mouth. 

"You should. You look fucking gorgeous." Thomas pressed a kiss to Roman's nose. "I'm sorry I got all jealous. Forgive me baby?"

Roman grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Depends, will you make love to me to make it up to me?"

"Can I leave that outfit on you?" Thomas grinned as he kissed Roman's lips and trailed his mouth down his jaw to his neck.

"May or may actually be a lace jock strap expressly for that purpose." Roman moaned out as he arched up against Thomas' mouth.

"Cheeky little shit." Thomas laughed as he carefully moved from straddling Roman's thighs to kneeling between them. 

"Told you I was feeling confident." Roman smirked as he pulled his knees up, resting his heeled boots against the bed and his legs dropping open and his hands coming to rest on Thomas' shoulders.

Thomas slid his hands along Roman's inner thighs, gently cupping his cock with one hand as the other slipped down to teasingly run a finger along his crack. When his fingers hit the raised gem of the plug in Roman's ass, he laughed and dropped his head to rest on Roman's shoulder, biting down softly. "You really are a cheeky little shit." 

Roman gasped as Thomas' fingers pulsed against the plug as he tilted his head more to give him better access to his neck. "Fuck, Thomas please."

"Please what Ro?" Thomas teased as he slowly drug his hand off of Roman's cock and began to undo his own pants. 

"Want you in me, please." Roman whimpered as his hips chased the sensation of Thomas's hand on his cock and thrust back harder against his fingers.

"I've got you baby, lemme grab the lube, okay?" Thomas kissed his lips and reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of the lube from the top drawer, pulling his jeans open and working them down the front of his thighs. He poured lube onto his hand and carefully pulled his cock free from his now low hanging jeans stroking over it slowly, gazing down at his boyfriend and moaning softly. "God you're so pretty Ro." 

Roman whimpered and blushed as Thomas stroked his cock, biting his lip as he reached for Thomas. "Please..."

Thomas nodded and reached down to slowly pull the plug from Roman's ass, tossing it to the end of the bed as he leaned over his boyfriend and slowly slid inside of him. They both moaned as their bodies joined and Thomas leaned down to kiss him deeply. 

Roman's arms looped around Thomas' neck and he gripped his hands in Thomas' shirt, pulling it up his back as he tried to pull it off of him. "Please Thomas please." Roman whimpered against Thomas' lips and Thomas nodded his head, pulling away and pushing to sit up as Roman pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

As soon as the shirt was clear of Thomas' arms, he was back down over Roman, braced on one elbow as his other hand cupped Roman's jaw and slowly rocked his hips forward into Roman. 

Roman gasped as Thomas pressed against his prostate, his arms wrapping around Thomas' neck and pulling him closer. 

"So pretty, so lucky to be dating you." Thomas moaned softly against Roman's lips, pressing soft kisses against the skin as often as he could as he continued the slow, deep love making.

"I'm the lucky one." Roman moaned softly, fingers tangling in Thomas' hair as his other hand traced feverish red marks into his back, body arching up against Thomas'. 

"Both lucky. Love you so much." Thomas moaned out as Roman's body clenched around his cock.

"Love you too Thomas. I'm close love, I'm so close." Roman bit against Thomas' lips, high pitched whines falling from his lips as his hips rocked up to meet Thomas' thrusts.

"Cum for me baby, please, want you to cum for me." Thomas moaned and kissed Roman hard, his hand slipping from Roman's cheek to grip his hair and pull it gently.

Roman let out a small scream, his head tilting back as he arched against Thomas, cum filling his underwear and leaking through the lace to spread against Thomas' stomach.

Thomas moaned and dipped his head to mouth over Roman's adam's apple as he tipped over the edge himself, spilling deep inside of his lover. His hips slowed and settled against Roman's body as he kissed up his neck to cover his mouth, swallowing his whimpers in a kiss.

As they both came down from their highs, Roman pulled away from Thomas and rubbed their noses together giggling softly. "Mmmm I love you."

"I love you too Roman." Thomas laughed, kissing him and gently sliding out of Roman and hitching his pants back up. "But we should probably go shower and change."

Roman shook his head and kissed Thomas hard, locking his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Sleep first shower later."

"Roman love, you've got cum dripping from your ass and soaking your underwear." Thomas laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't care. You're staying right here. Since I'm underneath you, by default, I am too." Roman kissed Thomas' neck and pulled him down. "Now hush, I'm sleeping." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against his neck. 

Thomas laughed and kissed Roman's temple, closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	19. LAMP with Logicality and Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you perhaps, if it’s no trouble, write some petplay with sub logan/patton and their masters virgil and roman respectively?

Logan groaned at the body heat pressed against him and tried to move over, only to be shocked by the cold metal of the cage. The sudden sensation woke his sleep addled brain and he whimpered, pushing at Patton who had rolled over into his space more when Logan had pulled away. 

Roman glanced over at the cage in the corner of room from where he was propped up on the bed. The hand that had been carding through Virgil's hair tugged at the strands to gain the others attention. When Virgil had looked up at him, he nodded his head towards the cage. 

Virgil sat up from where his head was settled on Roman's lap, yawning and stretching. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to the cage. "Well good morning Lolo. Did you sleep well pup?" 

Logan whimpered and clawed at the cage, the noise causing Patton to stir. Logan whimpered again as Patton rolled fully onto his stomach, exposing his sleep hard cock to the other people in the room. 

"Roro, lookit your silly puppy! He got all hard in his sleep again." Virgil giggled as he tucked in against Roman.

"Hmmm I suppose he did. If you look, I think your puppy is hard too Vee." Roman murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around Virgil, pulling him into his lap. 

"Are you hard Lolo?" Virgil asked as he settled into Roman's lap, grinding his ass back against his boyfriend's cock. 

Logan whimpered and nodded his head, scratching at the cage door again. 

"I think he wants out Roro." Virgil said as he woke more and went to climb off of Roman's lap. "He probably wants help with his problem."

"Maybe we should just let him take care of his problem and Pat's at the same time..." Roman murmured, tightening his grip on Virgil's waist. "What do you think Vee? Should we let the puppies play?"

Virgil whimpered and rocked back against Roman's lap. "What do you think Lolo? Do you want to play with Pat? Wake him up nice and pretty for me?"

Logan whimpered and nodded his head, his hard cock twitching as he watched Roman slide the blankets from their bodies, revealing both of their own hard cocks.

"Such a good boy, waiting for permission. Go ahead." Roman crooned gently as he started to mouth hickeys into Virgil's neck, his hands pulling Virgil's hips against his own. 

Logan whimpered and carefully shifted so he was straddled over Patton, letting out a small moan as their hard cocks brushed against each other. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Patton's lips, slowly coaxing the other awake with insistent lips.

Patton came to slowly with a soft moan, his arms wrapping around Logan's neck and his hips bucking against Logan's.

A gasp from Virgil drew both of their attentions to the bed, Patton disturbing the ears settled on his head from the way he tilted his head back to watch. Roman was sliding into Virgil's body, the smaller boy's back bowed forward in pleasure. Logan dropped his head down to Patton's shoulder, quietly whispering what he had been told to do by the others, doing his best to keep Patton in his head space and gain permission.

Patton nodded his head and whimpered, his hips bucking up against Logan's, their precum not quite enough to lessen the rough drag of skin on skin. 

"Lolo~" Virgil moaned softly. "Why don't you get Pat's cock good and wet before you do that... I don't want you to hurt la-later." Roman was slowly dragging him up and down over his cock and Virgil's cock was leaking against his stomach.

Patton whimpered as Logan quickly slid down his body, pushing him up along the cage floor, licking down his chest as he went. When Logan's face was level with Patton's cock, he was quick to take it into his mouth, dropping down as deep as he could. The small space of the cage and the angle which he'd bent his body at had his ass pressed against the cage wall, the tail hitting the wall and pushing the plug deeper into his body. He moaned at the sensation, rocking his hips as he continued to deep throat Patton, the vibrations causing Patton to whimper.

"Does it feel good Pat? Huh? Do you like how Lolo's mouth feels on your cock?" Roman asked, biting back a moan as Virgil ground his hips down, fighting how quickly his orgasm was coming. 

Patton nodded as he pawed at the door of the cage, looking for something to hold on to as his hips bucked into the wet heat of Logan's mouth. 

"Do you think your cock's wet enough Pat? Wanna let Lolo's hard cock rub against yours for us?" Roman moaned out as Virgil began to ride him again. "Show us how well our pretty puppies play together."

Patton nodded his head and whimpered as Logan's mouth left his cock at Roman's instruction. Logan's hips settled over Patton's, their hard cocks rutting against each other as they panted against each others skin. Logan moaned and bit down on Patton's shoulder as he humped against Patton's hips, chasing his pleasure.

Virgil let out a loud cry as Roman lifted his hips and began to pound quickly into him, slamming against his prostate with every thrust. Virgil's hands were pulling his hair and wrapping around his cock, stroking it in time with Roman's thrusts.

Patton moaned loudly as his cock began to spasm and he started to cum, Logan's hips not slowing as he neared his own orgasm. 

"Look at the mess our puppies made Virgil. Look how good they were for us." Roman praised the two in the cage as he worked himself into Virgil. 

Virgil called out Roman's name as his orgasm washed over him, cum spilling out over his hand and shooting across his chest. Roman continued to whisper soft praises to Virgil as he worked him through his orgasm before hitting his own. Patton's mouth was busy biting into Logan's neck, his claws scratching down his back as Logan reached his own orgasm. 

The sounds of pants and overstimulated whimpers filled the room as the four came down from their orgasms. Roman carefully pulled himself free from Virgil's body and settled the other boy onto the bed next to him. Kissing his forehead, he slid from the bed and left the room to get wash clothes from the bathroom. When he came back, he knelt at the cage and opened it, carefully helping Logan from the cage first. He wiped him down quickly, passing him one of the wash clothes and nodding towards the bed. 

Logan took the cloth in his mouth and climbed up onto the bed, carefully wiping Virgil clean. When he'd cleaned him fully, he threw the washcloth towards the hamper and curled up with his head on Virgil's chest. Virgil's hand absentmindedly carding through his hair.

Soon after, Roman came to the bed, carrying an already sleeping Patton. He smiled at the other two, laying Patton down on the bed first and curling up behind


	20. Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a silly spur of the moment prompt lol, but could you please do either logicality or royality (both with sub pat please) where the dom is licking jam off of a tied-up pat and has him cum several times?

Patton whimpered as Roman's mouth closed around his cock again, the warmth of it contrasting with the coldness of the jam that had been on his cock just a moment before. He squirmed as he tried to pull away, the bonds holding him steady. The leather bit into his thighs were they were held open and the metal cuffs digging into his ankles and wrists. The thick belt keeping his waist pinned to the bed as Roman's mouth worked over his body.  
He let out a muffled cry as he came for the third time, Roman swallowing it down as he worked him through it.  
They'd been at this for hours, the gag in his mouth long since soaked. Roman's mouth pulled off of him, licking up his stomach and pressing a kiss to his lips before reaching for the jam jar on the side table.  
Roman kissed the tears that had slipped past Patton's eyes, cooing softly as he stirred the spoon in the nearly empty jar. "Come on now love, just a bit more, okay?"   
Patton took a shaky breath as he nodded, signaling with his fingers that he was still okay.

"Good boy. Maybe next time you won't complain when I buy food you don't like." Roman smirked as he spooned some jam out onto Patton's nipples. "Because sometimes, I like to have things just for me." Roman quickly leaned down to lick the jam off of Patton's body, swirling his tongue around one nipple and biting down on the other.

Patton whimpered as his back tried to arch into the sensation, eyes squeezed tight as his cock valiantly tried to harden again. 

"You know what? I think I know exactly how I want to enjoy this last little bit." Roman smirked, putting the jar back down on the table and grabbing the rope that lay coiled in the drawer. Twisting backwards, he unlocked one of the ankle cuffs from the bed post, closing it and tying the rope around it. He unclasped the cuff from Patton's thigh, leaning forward to loop the rope through the head board before repeating the action with Patton's other leg. Grabbing on of the spare pillows, he carefully hiked Patton's hips up, placing the pillow beneath it and letting out a low whistle. 

Patton shivered as Roman's gaze traveled along his body, his legs now bent and pulled tight to his chest, ass propped and on display. The way Roman licked his lips told Patton exactly what he was planning and Patton's cock twitched. 

Roman smirked, running his fingers down Patton's crack before reaching over for the jam jar. He settled back on his knees and spooned the cold jelly out onto Patton''s balls and the joints of his hips. As he put the now empty jar back on the table, the jam began to slide down his skin, closer and closer to his waiting ass hole. 

Pressing a quick kiss to Patton's lips, he settled himself down on his stomach and watched as Patton's ass hole clenched and the jam dripped more. Leaning forward, he licked along the joint of Patton's leg, catching the jam on his tongue. He moaned exaggeratedly at the taste and repeated the motion until that side was clean. He bit down on the flesh of Patton's inner thigh before repeating the process on the other side. 

Patton whimpered as Roman's mouth closed around his balls, sucking them into his mouth, tongue running over the skin and swallowing down the jam. Having successfully cleaned it off, he pulled away and licked the full length of Patton's crack, scooping the jam into his mouth. He continued to lick the sensitive skin as Patton whimpered and squirmed. Roman's hands found Patton's cheeks and pulled them apart as his tongue dipped inside of Patton's hole.

Patton gasped and his hips jerked as Roman began to fuck him with his tongue, his fingers sliding in alongside to hold him open. Patton let out a muffled scream when Roman's fingers began to press against his prostate, his tongue still tracing along the sensitive rim. 

Patton screamed as his muscles tensed, orgasm rushing through his body as he came dry. Roman continued to rock his fingers into Patton, dragging his tongue up to suck at the head of his cock. Patton's head thrashed back and forth as he tried to pull away from Roman's touch on his over sensitive body. 

When he could take it no longer and Roman showed no signs of stopping, he snapped his fingers and sobbed as Roman's fingers pulled from his body.

"Oh baby, shh... it's okay. I've got you." Roman whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to Patton's knee as he quickly busied himself with undoing the gag. Patton hiccuped as he sobbed and tried to stop. Roman murmured quiet praises to him as he removed all the restraints, tossing them to the bed and carefully gathering a still crying Patton into his arms.

"Sorry Roro...." Patton whimpered as he hid his face in Roman's neck.

"No baby, no. Don't be sorry baby. Tell me what happened." Roman cooed softly as he carefully stood from the bed and carried Patton into the bathroom.

"Just was too much. Started to hurt." Patton whimpered as Roman set him down gently and turned on the shower.

"I'm sorry baby." Roman kissed the top of Patton's head and reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf, Patton's arm shooting out and gripping his wrist hard, head shaking and a panic in his eyes. "Patton, what's wrong?" He pulled his arm back and cradled Patton's face.

"Not that one please." Patton whimpered, dropping his head against Roman's shoulder. "Wanna use yours please..."

Roman kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him, rocking them gently. "Okay baby, okay."

Patton hummed softly as the water ran over their skin. "Thank you. Mine is too fruity..."

Roman laughed and pressed a kiss to Patton's forehead as he reached over to grab his own soap and started to wash Patton's hair.


	21. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if one could perchance request an analogical au thing with punk!logan with a shit ton of tattoos and virgil finds it so goddamn sexy

Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stalked along the cold streets. The street lamps gave off a warm glow but Virgil felt anything but warm. He hadn't seen his boyfriend Logan in over a year. He was off touring with his band, and while Virgil could have gone with, he'd chosen to be responsible and stay at university. He'd regretted that decision the day Logan had left and he'd come home to an empty apartment.

The fact that his boyfriend was the lead singer and lead guitarist in a band that was steadily gaining fame didn't help his loneliness much either. Almost as soon as they'd left on their world tour, tabloids aplenty had begun to cover the bands every move. Hearing all the rumors of who Logic had been with was annoying enough. But then they'd gone off to Europe and he'd started wearing longer and longer shirts and they couldn't ever talk on the phone. 

 

As if that wasn't torture enough, midterms had started and they'd been able to text less and less. Midterms ended and the tour continued and they were barely talking. Virgil kicked the side of his building as he pulled his keys from his pocket and started up the stairs. He'd finished his final final that day, and it had been weeks since he'd talked to Logan. 

The band was finishing up the tour, several shows a night, back to back and a festival at the end. If the band hadn't planned to explore more, they'd be stateside again soon. Virgil hoped he'd be home soon, but for all he knew, Logan didn't consider him 'home' anymore.

He sighed as he unlocked his apartment, kicking his shoes off and closing the door behind him. He absentmindedly hummed along to the music playing in his apartment as he emptied his pockets and kicked off his shoes. As he went to hang up his coat, he panicked and the coat fell to the ground. He hadn't left the radio on when he'd left and his phone was dead, his music couldn't have hooked up to the blue-tooth speakers.

He heard pots and movement in the kitchen and he grabbed the umbrella from the stand near the door, carefully gripping it in his sweaty palms as he crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. He hefted the umbrella before his head as he came around the corner, letting out a yell as he dropped the umbrella and rushed forward to tackle the person standing at the sink.

Logan had turned around at Virgil's yell and he was quick to wrap the other up in a tight hug as the other lept into his arms. He chuckled as he slid down the counter with Virgil cradled to him. He tightened his grip and kissed the top of Virgil's head. "Hi sugar." 

"When the fuck did you get back?" Virgil pulled back and smacked Logan's shoulder. "Also, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me you asshole!!" 

Logan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Virgil's forehead. "I got home about an hour ago." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Virgil screeched as he threw his arms around Logan's neck..

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to have dinner ready but," Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still a rotten cook."

Virgil laughed and pulled back to look into Logan's eyes. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too. So damn much." Logan whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Virgil's. 

Virgil took a shuddery breath as Logan's hands found their way beneath his loose sweatshirt to rest against the bare skin of his lower back. "Lo?'

Logan hummed, licking over the cool metal of his lip rings.

"You promise to tell me the truth if I ask something?" Virgil whispered, his own tongue wetting his lips nervously.

"Always Virgil. I would never lie to you." Logan nodded fiercely. 

Virgil's eyes searched Logan's eyes and nodded shakily. "Did you, did you sleep with anyone else? On tour?" Virgil swallowed nervously as he bit his lip.

"Oh Virgil. Never once." Logan pulled Virgil close, cradling him to him. "I didn't even look at anyone else the whole time."

"Then why'd you start with this?" Virgil tugged at Logan's long sleeve shirt as he nuzzled against his neck.

"Europe's cold love. My mesh shirts weren't cutting it." Logan laughed as he squeezed tight around Virgil. "Anyway, should we order some food? Since my attempt to cook failed."

Virgil pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to Logan's lips. "How hungry are you?"

"Like, halfway?" Logan asked, quirking his eyebrow up. "Why?"

"Cuz I would much rather spend some time with you." Virgil grabbed Logan's hands and threaded their fingers together, leaning back in his lap some.

"Oh really?" Logan smiled as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mhmmm" Virgil nodded and bit his lip, batting his eyes at Logan.

"I think I'm willing to indulge that desire." Logan laughed as he leaned in to kiss Virgil.

Virgil moaned and deepened the kiss, slipping one hand from Logan's to cup the others face. Their hips ground against each other and Logan let out a deep groan and slid his free hand back around Virgil's waist.

"Bedroom, please Lo." Virgil whimpered against Logan's lips.

Logan nodded and Virgil scrambled off of Logan's lap, giving him a hand up off the floor. Virgil kept a hold of his hand, leading him down the hallway to the bedroom. 

When they'd made it to the bedroom, Virgil sat down on the bed and pulled Logan down on top of him. 

"God I missed you sugar." Logan moaned softly as he braced himself over Virgil and kissed him hard. 

"Please Lo...." Virgil whimpered, tugging at Logan's shirt.

Logan paused and pulled away from Virgil, hanging his head and taking a deep breath. "Virgil, I did something. And I wasn't fully truthful about why I've been in long sleeves."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked, hands settling on Logan's shoulders, eyes worried.

Logan stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Virgil gasped as Logan's skin was revealed. The previously unmarked skin now covered in swirling black ink. 

"Wait a second. You're kidding me....is that...." Virgil gasped as he sat up and begun to trace his fingers over the swirls of ink. 

"It is." Logan smiled at Virgil's reaction "It's one of yours. I had artists add to it along the way."

"You little shit." Virgil looked up at Logan as his fingers recognized the pattern. "That's why you suggested the post it note mural for my final project last year!" Virgil smacked Logan's chest. 

"Yup." Logan chuckled and brought Virgil's hand up to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to it. "Are you angry with me for it?"

Virgil shook his head and leaned forward, resting his head against Logan's stomach. "Why the hell would you get my work on you though?"

"Why wouldn't I get your emotions inked into my skin?" Logan asked softly, petting his hand through Virgil's hair. "You said it yourself, the project was your abstract way of expressing the timeline of our relationship and the feelings it inspired in you. The hope, the fear, the anger, the love, the peace, the passion, the confidence. Why wouldn't I want that with me forever?"

Virgil tilted his head up, tears shimmering in his eyes. "You motherfucking sap." He chuckled wetly and pressed a kiss to the swirling heart that started the design in the center of Logan's chest. 

Logan laughed softly, his thumb swiping across Virgil's cheekbones to wipe away his tears before settling along the side of his head. "Can I kiss you?"

Virgil smirked up and tilted his head into the warmth of Logan's palm. "Only if it's the start of you making love to me."

"Gladly sugar." Logan was quick to push Virgil back down onto the bed, their lips meeting in a rough, passion filled kiss.

Virgil whimpered as Logan bit his lip and he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pulling him closer as Logan climbed onto the bed, settling between his legs.

Logan pulled back with a soft peck to Virgil's lips and let out a shuddering breath. "Clothes off for me sugar."

Virgil nodded and Logan stood off the bed. The two were quick to throw their remaining clothes to the floor and Virgil settled himself up against the pillows as Logan pulled the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. 

Crawling back onto the bed, Logan gently pushed Virgil's legs apart, sliding his hands up the others thighs and settling on his hips. "Have you kept yourself stretched for me sugar?"

Virgil nodded. "See that dildo in the drawer? Used it just last night to try to get rid of my stress. Just like you would have done for me if you were here." 

Logan moaned in appreciation as he slicked up his fingers and circled Virgil's rim with two fingers. "Such a good boy. Did you think of me when you did?" He slowly slid his fingers into Virgil, scissoring them and stretching Virgil.

Virgil moaned as Logan's fingers brushed against his walls, hips bucking into the sensation. "Oddly enough, this right here." He smirked at Logan as he began to roll his hips against Logan's fingers. "You coming home, laying me down and making love to me." 

Logan pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock. "Well, I'm glad I can fulfill that fantasy for you sugar." He leaned down to press a kiss to Virgil's lips as he carefully lined himself up with Virgil's hole.

Virgil let out a keening whine as Logan slowly sunk to the hilt, bringing his legs up around Logan's waist as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Really wanna help fill that fantasy for me?" He purred, tilting his head to the side when Logan nodded. "Mark me up then."

Logan moaned and lowered his mouth to Virgil's neck, sucking at the skin as he began to slowly rock his hips into Virgil, his thrusts slow and deep. 

"Ah, there baby please." Virgil moaned out as Logan's cock hit his prostate, his nails trailing down Logan's back.

Logan groaned at the feeling and moved his mouth further down Virgil's neck leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. 

"Fuck Logan... Yes..." Virgil whined out, his hips rocking back against Logan's. "Want a mark for every month you had to be away. Want everyone to know I'm yours."

"Ya sugar?" Logan moaned out as he pulled away from the trail of marks down Virgil's neck to press a kiss to his lips. "Want that too. Don't wanna have to hide it anymore." 

Virgil moaned and kissed Logan hard. "Want you to show me off Logan. Please."

Logan snapped his hips harder into Virgil as he pressed kisses over his face. His mouth trailed down his jaw, following the curve down to the other side of his neck and letting his teeth graze the skin.

Virgil let out a broken moan of Logan's name, his hips stuttering as he threaded his fingers threw Logan's hair. "I'm so close baby please."

Logan's hips sped up and his mouth moved from Virgil's next to whisper against his ear. "Cum for me sugar. Show me how good I made you feel..." 

Virgil panted and nodded his head as Logan whispered praises and encouragement. His body seized as his orgasm rushed through him, cumming with a shout of Logan's name.

Logan continued to work his hard cock into Virgil, fucking him through his orgasm, his thrusts speeding up as he reached his own. "You're mine Virgil, want everyone to know it."

"Yours." Virgil moaned out, nodding his head as he kissed Logan hard, his hips rocking into Logan's thrusts.

Logan moaned into the kiss, his cum painting Virgil's insides as his hips stuttered to a stop deep inside of him. 

The two clung tight to each other as their lungs fought for breath, lips meeting in a hazy, sated way as they came down from their highs.

When they'd both recovered, Logan leant up to press a kiss to Virgil's forehead as he carefully pulled free, pressing another kiss to Virgil's lips when the other whimpered. He reached over and dropped the lube back into the bedside table and pulled out a wet wipe, carefully cleaning Virgil's skin.

As Logan wiped the cum from Virgil, Virgil's fingers were trailing over the ink lines that spanned Logan's chest and shoulders once more. "Still can't believe you did that." 

Logan chuckled and tossed the wipe over towards the trash can. "I meant it Virge. I wanted everyone to know that I'm taken. What better way than our love story drawn by you?" He leant down to press a kiss to Virgil's nose, making the other blush even more.

"I meant it too." Virgil hummed softly as Logan lay next to him and Virgil turned to curl into him, his fingers still absent-mindedly tracing the ink. "I don't wanna hide... us... anymore." 

Logan's arms wrapped around Virgil after turning off the lamp. "There's a welcome back concert next Friday, and a new song that I wrote about us."

"Did you really?" Virgil asked, propping himself up to look at Logan incredulously.

"Yes." Logan laughed and leaned forward to kiss Virgil. "Tell you what, IF you let me sleep with you in my arms for a bit, I'll take you to Denny's when we wake up and tell you all about it. I'll even play you the demo in the car on the way over."

Virgil smirked and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips. "Only if you also buy ice cream." He laid down with his head on Logan's chest, snuggling into the warmth. 

"Anything you want sugar." Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to Virgil's hair and wrapping his arms around the other and letting sleep take him.


	22. Rociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roceit, the two of them having been locked in a closet to deal with their issues (bottom Roman obviously, not enough of that) but it works to well. And welp, the others on the other side of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: Personal name cannon for Deceit is Anwir

"Virgil what the hell? Let go of me!" Roman screamed as he struggled against Virgil's grip. 

"Sure, whatever you say Princey." Virgil snarked as he let go of Roman, the way he'd been pulling against the others grip causing him to stumble backwards. 

"What the hell?" Roman yelled, scrambling to his feet as the door swung shut, leaving him in darkness.

"I'm sorry Roman, but this is for your own good." Virgil called out, his voice followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock. 

"The fuck is that suppossed to mean!" Roman shouted as he pounded his fists against the door.

"Language Roman!" Patton called out.

"I truly do apologize Roman but if we want any peace in this house, something needed to be done." Logan's cool, collected tone drifted through the wood of the door.

"Will you three stop talking in riddles and tell me what the heck is going on?" Roman demanded, slamming his fist against the door once more.

"Roman, we can cut the tension between you and Anwir with a knife. It's almost sickening." Thomas voice explained. "So, you two are either gonna try to beat each other up in the dark of that closet or what have you, but the two of you are staying in there for the next 2 hours at least."

"If there's screams, we'll come check on you." Patton's soft voice added. "If you too genuinely start to hurt each other, we'll open the door but, please?"

"Come on y'all. Let's leave these two to their, discussion. We've got bets to place." Remy's voice called from down the hall.

"What do you mean two of us? I'm the only one in here!" Roman yelled out again as he heard the others walk away.

"And I'm the one who has trouble telling the truth." Anwir's cool voice came from the back of the closet.

"Jeezus fuck!" Roman startled, spinning around in the darkness and reaching forward to smack towards the sound of the other's voice.

"Calm down Roman. It's not my fault you didn't see me." Anwir chuckled as he flicked on his phone's flashlight. 

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy dealing with the fact that I was shoved in here.." Roman paused as Anwir's phone lit up the small room. "Why didn't you try to bolt?"

"May or may not have been my idea in the first place." Anwir shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You fucking snake!" Roman charged across the small space, his hands reaching for Anwir's throat.

"Temper, Roman." Anwir sighed, rolling his eyes as he caught Roman's wrists with his own strong hands. "It's the reason we're in this mess after all."

"The hell do you mean by that?" Roman bit out through clenched teeth as he struggled against Anwir's grip.

"Oh, come on now pretty boy..." Anwir crooned, quickly turning them so that Roman's back was to the wall, pinning both of his hands above his head with one of his own, the other trailing along his jaw. "You started this when you came looking for a fight. You stormed into my room in nothing but low slung pajama pants, raving about a shirt you were certain I'd stolen from you."

"You did. It was on your body." Roman gritted out as he struggled against the rough grip on his wrists, inadvertently grinding his hips against the other man.

"And you stormed forward to rip it off of my body." Anwir chuckled, carefully slotting one of his legs between Roman's and leaning further into the other's space. "And then, you tackled me down onto the bed and kissed me."

"Fuck. You." Roman spat out as his hardening length pressed against Anwir's thigh and was answered by Anwir's own against his thigh.

"Sorry Prince. I'm afraid it's going to be the other way around." Anwir chuckled, tilting his head forward, stopping just shy of Roman's lips. "Tell me to stop, and I will Roman. Tell me this isn't what you want, and that night was a mistake and I'll text the others and have them let us out. I'll drop this now and never bring it up again. I'll even let you hit me so it looks like we just fought it out." Anwir's eyes searched Roman's as he spoke.

Roman took in a few shaky breaths, audibly swallowing as his eyes flickered back and forth between Anwir's eyes and his mouth. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips, brushing against Anwir's and he gasped. "Fuck. Please." Roman moaned and Anwir was quick to close the gap between their lips.

Anwir tangled his hand in Roman's hair and dropped his grip on the other's wrists to grab onto his waist, his hand slipping beneath the fabric of his tank top to grip his hip. Roman's hands dropped quickly to circle Anwir's neck, pulling the other closer as their lips met.

Roman gasped as Anwir drug their hips against each other and Anwir's tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned as he pulled the other closer, moaning into the others mouth as the kiss deepened. 

The two continued to grind against each other, panting into each others mouths. Roman whimpered, his head dropping back against the wall and Anwir's mouth trailed down to Roman's neck, sucking a mark into the exposed skin. 

"Please, please, please." Roman whimpered, his hips rolling against Anwir's thigh.

"Cum for me Ro." Anwir moaned against Roman's neck. "Want you to cum for me."

"So close." Roman whimpered out. "Want you to cum too."

Anwir moaned and kissed Roman. "I'm close too baby." His hands found Roman's hair, tangling in the strands and tugging it gently. 

Roman moaned and dropped his head back against the wall as he came in his pants, grinding against Anwir's thigh. 

Anwir groaned as his head dropped to Roman's shoulder as his own orgasm hit. 

"Fuck." Roman moaned out, slumping against the wall.

"Shit Ro." Anwir stumbled. "I was kind of using you there." He chuckled as he carefully twisted to stand next to Roman against the wall. 

"That's rude." Roman mumbled from where his face was tucked against Anwir's shoulder.

"For balance you shit." Anwir laughed as he carefully slid down the wall, bringing Roman with him and cuddling the other into his lap.

"Not for anything else?" Roman asked quietly as he settled into Anwir's lap.

"Was it about anything else for you?" Anwir asked softly, whispering into his hair.

"No." Roman whispered softly, twining their fingers together.

"Me neither." Anwir pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead.

"Are we dating now?" Roman asked amidst a yawn.

"Do you want to be?" Anwir asked, wrapping his free arm around Roman's waist.

Roman sleepily nodded against Anwir's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed.

"Then we're dating." Anwir whispered, his head falling back against the wall and his eyes slipping shut. 

"Good." Roman whispered with a smile as he nuzzled closer to the other.

 

When the others finally came back to the closet, they found the two cuddled up asleep, with soft smiles on their face and mysterious stains on their clothes.


	23. LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy logan and kitten virgil with roman and pat as their owners? them being good all day and getting rewarded at the end?

Virgil yawned as he stretched on the window seat, the last rays of the sun heating his skin. Having stretched, he lay back down, eyes drifting shut again. Suddenly, a nose was poking against him, startling him awake. He jumped back, mewling when his body came in contact with the cold window behind him. 

In front of him sat Logan, head cocked to the side and eyes worried and apologetic. Virgil leaned forward and kissed at his forehead, rubbing his face against Logan's ears to show the other he was forgiven. 

Logan arfed happily and his tail wagged back and forth. He cocked his head to the side again, placing his hands upon the window seat and yipping softly. Virgil mewed softly, rolling his eyes as he scooted over for Logan to jump up on the window seat as well. Logan happily yipped again, turning in circles as he settled on the window seat, rolling over onto his back almost as soon as he'd laid down. 

Virgil nestled into his side, purring softly as he curled up and drifted back to sleep beside Logan.

 

The sound of a key turning in the lock woke Logan and he quickly turned over, springing from the window seat and bounding towards the door, waking Virgil up in the process. Virgil hissed slightly in displeasure before stretching and leisurely climbing down from the window seat. 

Logan sat at the entrance to the hallway, scratching behind his ear and whimpering in excitement. Virgil came up net to him, climbing on top of the chair by the door and rubbing his paw against his ears, purring softly. Logan's paws scrambled against the hardwood as the doorknob turned and voices came from past the door. 

"Patton my darling, I'm simply suggesting that we order in tonight." Roman said, closing the door behind a pouting Patton. 

"And I just wanna know why you'd rather order food than have me cook." Patton said, letting Roman take his coat off him and hang it on the hook.

"Because you yourself told me that you had a long day." Roman told him, kicking off his shoes and emptying his pockets. "And while I know baking relaxes you, that's if you're making cookies not if you're making real food, and you know it." Roman's arms wrapped around Patton's waist and he pressed a kiss to the other's neck. "Come on darling."

"Fine." Patton sighed, twisting his head to press a quick kiss to Roman's lips. "I'll go place the order." 

Roman twisted Patton in his arms to press a longer kiss to Patton's lips. "You're the best."

"I know." Patton smirked, walking towards the dining room table and opening the laptop that was setting there.

Logan whimpered again, paws scrambling as he tried to obey the rules and stay on the carpet, finally catching Roman's attention. 

"Hi there boy!" Roman called as he knelt down and rubbed both hands against Logan's face, scratching behind his ears. "How's my good boy? Did you have a good day?" 

Logan yipped excitedly, tail wagging as he pressed his nose against Roman's face. 

Meanwhile, Virgil had moved from the chair in the entryway to rub against Patton's legs as he sat at the table, purring softly.

Patton absentmindedly scratched behind Virgil's ears as he finished submitting the order for pizza. "Hmm, how's my pretty little kitty today?"

Virgil mewled happily and nuzzled his face against Patton's leg.

"Hey Pat?" Roman asked as he stood up and walked over to drop his arms around his neck. "How did they do today?" 

Patton hummed softly as he continued to run his fingers through Virgil's hair. "I don't know, lemme check."

Logan rubbed against Roman's leg, whimpering and Roman's hand dropped into his hair, scratching lightly. 

"Pizza will be here in about hour." Patton hummed as he typed in the password for the home secuirty sustem and began to play back the days footage.

"Wow, last time it only took half an hour." Roman commented, eyes scanning the various footage screens to see if the pets had behaved that day.

"Well it's the middle of dinner rush." Patton mused, his fingers scratching behind Virgil's ears as the footage of the day started to wrap up.

"Hmmm..." Roman hummed pressing a kiss to Patton's hair. "What's the verdict darling?"

"I didn't see anything. Did you?" both of Patton's hands thread through Virgil's hair as he presses a kiss to Virgil's forehead.

"Just two perfectly behaved pets." Roman cooed as he turned more attention to Logan. "You were such a well behaved boy today, yes you were."

"Both were. Such perfect pets today." Patton crooned. "I think they oughta get a reward. What do you think Roror? Should they get a little reward before dinner?"

Both Virgil and Logan's heads had cocked to the side in excitement at the mention of a reward. Logan whimpered and pawed at Logan's leg as Virgil mewled and pushed against Patton's hands.

"Okay boy, okay." Roman chuckled as he stood up. "Go get the keys for me boy." 

Logan yipped and scampered off for the bedroom as Roman turned to pull Patton from the chair. "Together or separate tonight?"

"What do you think Virgil? Would you like to share your reward with Logan tonight?" Patton asked Virgil as the three made their way to the bedroom, Patton's arm linked with Roman and his free hand still tangled in Virgil's hair. 

Virgil mewled softly as he rubbed against Patton's leg.

They made it to the bedroom then, Roman chuckling as Logan lept off the bed with the keys in his mouth, bounding over to them and butting his head into Roman's legs. Roman opened his hand for him to drop the keys into, which he did, rubbing his nose briefly against Patton's crotch before turning to rub his nose against Virgil's and bounding back onto the bed. 

Patton chuckled softly as Logan's arms stretched on the bed, his hips still up and his tail wagging wildly. "Well, I guess that tells us what Logan would like."

Roman laughed as well, slipping his hand around Patton's waist. "I suppose so. Do you want to share your reward with Virgil, Logan?"

Logan arfed happily, tail wagging faster as he playfully pounced around on the bed. Virgil mewled and looked up at Patton. 

"Go on my pretty kitten. Go give Logan a thank you kiss while Roman and I get out of our work clothes." Patton gestured towards the bed.

Virgil rubbed his head against Patton's leg before scrambling over to the bed and tackling Logan, pressing kisses over Logan's face messily before their lips met and the feverish motion settled. 

Roman pressed a kiss to Patton's lips as he began to unbutton the other's shirt, Patton's hands finding his belt buckle as the two on the bed slowly rutted against each other.

The whimpers of the two on the bed drew their attention and they broke their kiss to undress themselves. Much quicker than if they'd attempted to undress each other while kissing, they found themselves on the bed with the other. Logan and Virgil both whimpered as Roman and Patton's hands ran gently along their thighs. 

Logan gasped and broke his kiss with Virgil as Roman's hand found his cock, his fingers slipping through the gaps of the metal rings of the cage that had been on his cock since they'd started their game this morning. Roman cooed at him softly as he began to unlock the cage and carefully pull it off of his boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Patton was carefully working the tail plug in and out of Virgil, stretching him gently. When Roman handed the key ring over to him, he pressed a kiss to the back of Virgil's neck as he pulled the tail fully out. "Turn over for me kitty." 

He pulled back as Virgil rolled over onto his back, Roman maneuvering Logan onto his hands and knees. Virgil mewled as Patton gently squeezed his balls, pulling Logan into a kiss as Roman pulled Logan's tail plug out. 

Patton unlocked Virgil's cage, loosely stroking his cock as he watched Virgil and Logan kiss. Roman finished slicking up his own cock and handed the bottle over to Patton for him to do the same. Patton poured some into his hands, passing the bottle back to Roman who put it back into the drawer as he slicked up his hard cock.

Nodding at each other, Roman and Patton slowly sunk into their respective boys, causing them to moan into each others mouths. Patton carefully pushed Virgil's legs up, bending him in half and scooting his knees closer to him so that he was buried deep into Virgil. Roman was shuffling in as well, his knees settled between Logan's legs and pulling Logan low to the bed so that the tip of his cock grazed the duvet. 

Virgil's hands had tangled into Logan's, pulling the other closer as they feverishly kissed. Patton pulled Roman into a kiss as well, smiling as they pulled apart. Roman grabbed one of Patton's hands, squeezing it softly and lacing their fingers together, his other hand settling on Logan's hip as he began to slowly thrust into Logan's willing body. Patton gave an answering squeeze as his own hips began to rock into Virgil, his free hand wrapping loosely around Virgil's cock. 

Logan whined into Virgil's mouth, his hips rocking back against Roman's thrusts. Virgil chased his lips as moans slipped past his own, his hips rocking between Patton's cock and his hand. 

Roman and Patton wasted no time with slow paces, their own stressful days and the sounds of their two subs sending them spiraling towards their orgasms.

Virgil was the first to orgasm, his back arching off the bed and his head thrashing as it swept through him. Logan was quick to tilt his head up, Patton aiming the spurts of Virgil's cock to land mostly in Logan's open mouth. 

Logan moaned and was quick to press his lips to Virgil's, dripping the other's own cum into his mouth and rutting his hips down into the bed.

The sight of Logan feeding Virgil his own cum had Patton spilling over the edge into Virgil, his hips slowing as he carefully lowered Virgil's legs from his chest, whimpering as he came. Roman was quick to pull Patton into a kiss, gridning his hips into Logan as his orgasm hit him. 

Logan whimpered and dropped his head against Virgil's chest as he tried to rock back against Roman to reach his own orgasm and Virgil was quick to slip his hands up to wrap around Logan's cock. One hand wrapped around the base and begun to pump it quickly while the other hand played at the head of his cock. 

Logan cried out and bit down on Virgil's chest as he finally came, clenching around Roman who was still buried inside of him. Virgil whimpered as a second smaller orgasm washed through him and both Roman and Patton moaned at the feeling of the others clenching around them.

Roman carefully pulled himself free and laid Logan on his side, Virgil's lips quickly covering his again as Patton slid out of Virgil and quickly crossed to the bathroom to grab a cleaning rag.

When Patton returned, he and Roman quickly wiped the other two down, gently praising them as they cuddled up in bed. 

"Did so good for me Virgil. Always do so good." Patton whispered gently as his fingers combed through Virgil's hair, slowly pulling the ears loose and tossing them to the end of the bed.

"'m sorry I didn't wait for you Logan. That was selfish of me." Roman gently whispered in Logan's ear as he stroked along his sides. 

"'s okay." Logan hummed softly, reaching up to take his own ears from his head as he nuzzled against Roman sleepily.

Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you slip into and come back out of head spaces Logan."

Virgil whimpered and Logan carefully twisted in Roman's grip to look at the other boy.. "Hey Vee, no. Roman didn't say it was a good thing my brain works like it does. And he definitely didn't say it was a bad thing that your brain didn't.. He just said it's a silly thing." Logan's finger had carefully been tracing over the bridge of the other's nose as he talked which seemed to help settle him down. 

"Beside," Patton whispered against Virgil's neck, placing a soft kiss to his skin. "I like having my cuddly little kitten after sex."

Virgil hummed questioningly and reached his fingers up to poke at his hair where the ears normally sat. 

"Patton takes them off because they pull at your hair Virgil." Roman's fingers came up to card through the disheveled locks. "Virgil, do you know that I love you?" 

Virgil nodded his head, turning against the gentle pressure of Roman's hand. 

"And Logan and Patton love you too. Right?"

Virgil blushed and he nodded again. 

"And you know that we love you no matter what, right?" Patton asked softly, his arms wrapping around Virigl and pulling him close.

Virgil nodded again and reached forward to lace a hand through Logan's. 

"Then you're safe here, with us. To go into," Logan yawned and shook his head slightly, "or come out of head spaces at whatever pace you need to." Here, he yawned again, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

"Love you." Virgil whispered softly, burying his face in the pillow as Patton pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Love you too." Patton whispered. "Get some rest love."

Roman smiled across at Patton as Logan and Virgil's soft snores filled the room. "You rest too. I'll get the pizza when it arrives." Patton smiled sleepily back at him, nodding his head and closing his eyes. Roman leant forward to press a kiss to Logan's neck and settled in to wait.


	24. CALM/LAMP + Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three (four if remy’s there) teasing the fuck out of logan all day as a punishment until logan just sorta, breaks and switches from sub to dom like that

Roman gasped as Logan suddenly shoved him away, pressing his body against the others on the other side of the hallway. Before he could question what was going on, Logan's mouth was pressed hard over his own, his tongue shoving within and their teeth meeting as Logan kissed him furiously.

The noise of Roman's body hitting the wall, drew Remy from his room and the other leaned against his door frame, smirking as he drank from his tea and watching Roman tried to fight Logan's grip on his wrists. 

The noise also drew Patton and Virgil who came sprinting up the stairs. They gasped at the sight of Logan pinning Roman against the wall, his leg slotted between the others legs.

"Hey now, what's all this about kiddos?" Patton asked, carefully coming up to the two and placing his hand on Logan's shoulder. 

Logan was quick to pull away from Roman's lips, one of his hands letting go of Roman's wrist to pull Patton into a heated kiss as well. 

Virgil laughed as Roman whimpered and ground against Logan's thigh still slotted between his thighs. "Ro, I thought we were teasing him today? Remember, the subs domming the dom?"

Roman panted as his head hit the wall. "May have disregarded Rem's advice and pushed things too far."

"I told you not to wear that collar or the damn skirt if you wanted to stay in charge." Remy crooned from down the hallway. 

Patton managed to pull away from Logan, gasping and his body visibly shivering in arousal. "Lolo, what's going on?"

"My room now. All 4 of you, or so help me." Logan growled, reaching past Roman to open the door to his room.

"Gurl, why me?" Remy pouted as Virgil and Patton quickly made their way filed passed Logan and Roman and into Logan's room, their heads hung low and their cocks hard. 

"Because I fucking said so." Logan growled, pulling away from Roman and turning on his heel to stalk across the hallway to Remy. He grabbed the other by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. "Please Rem. You teased me too." Logan's voice grew pouty as he pressed more feverish kisses to Remy's lips. "Even if all you do is help me take care of them and their brattiness, please."

"Okay Logan. I'll come, let me put my drink down okay?" Remy kissed Logan's forehead and turned back to put the cup down on his dresser, letting Logan take his hand and pull him into Logan's room. The other three had been making a game of teasing Logan all day, and Remy had warned them that if they pushed too far, Logan would stop being submissive. Did they listen? Of course not. Remy smiled to himself as Logan pushed him down onto his desk chair, the other three by the bed. His poor boy needed someone to tell him what to do still, but he couldn't stand to let the others be in charge of him still. 

Fabric hit the back of his head and Logan quickly pivoting to see Roman's hand palming his cock over the lace panties he'd worn under the skirt that was now at Logan's feet. Patton and Virgil were kneeling on the floor, their clothes stripped and put to the side, pinkies linked together. 

Logan growled as he stalked towards the bed, his fingers carding gently through both Patton and Virgil's hair. "Look at the little slut loves. Such a cock slut that he can't even remember the rules. Such a shame isn't it."

Roman continued to palm at himself, smirking up at Logan. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought we'd agreed you weren't in charge today."

Logan quickly moved onto the bed, knocking Roman's hands away as he straddled his thighs. Pinning both wrists above his head with one hand and hooking his fingers under the collar around Roman's neck. "If I'm not the one in charge, why are you wearing my collar?" 

Roman gasped as the collar tightened around his neck, head tilting back slightly to show more of his neck in submission..

Logan smirked as he tugged gently on the collar again. "Patton, Virgil, be good boys from me and get the ropes."

The other two were quick to scramble off the floor over to the closet, pulling ropes from the chest at the bottom of the closet. Logan pushed harder on Romans wrists before moving his hands to pull the lace bralette off of Roman's body. When he'd gotten the fabric off, he stuffed it in Roman's mouth. "There, now maybe you won't try to sass me brat." He turned to Patton and Virgil who had come back with the ropes and pressed a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads. "Tie his wrists up for me loves."

Patton and Virgil nodded quickly and went to work tying Roman's wrists to the head board as Logan pulled the lace underwear off of Roman's body. As the other boys moved to tie Roman's legs to the bed, Logan stood and stripped from his own clothes. 

When they boys had finished tying Roman down, Logan carefully pulled each of them into a gentle kiss. "You two are such good boys aren't you? So obedient and so well behaved...." He crooned softly as he pushed their hair back from their foreheads. "But you little boy." Logan turned his gaze to Roman. "You're just a naughty little slut aren't you?" He brought his hands down hard over Roman's thighs, causing the other to let out a muffled whimper, straining against the ropes as his body arched off the bed.

"Logan love, maybe you should put the bratty little boy in timeout?" Remy gently guided from the corner of the room where he sat gently palming his own hardening length.

"I think that's a good idea Remy. We can show the little slut what happens what good boys get when they behave. What do you think loves?" Logan's nails casually drug up and down the inside of Roman's thighs as he turned to the others.

"Please sir?" Patton whimpered quietly, his head bowed and looking up at Logan through coy eyelashes. "Let us prove we can be good boys for you?"

Virgil tucked his own head against Logan's shoulder, gently pressing his lips to the skin there as Patton pleaded for them.

Logan hummed in mock thought as he listened to Patton's pleading, his own head tilted to let Virgil mouth against his skin. 

Remy stood and quickly shed his tanktop and loose sweatpants, crossing the room to the bed and gently wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. "I think we should show Roman just how pretty you look when you willingly submit. Maybe then he'll know to ask what he wants instead of trying to take it." 

Logan whimpered as he nodded. "Patton love, go get the lube for me."

Patton was quick to scramble up the bed to get the lube from the bedside table as Logan pulled at Virgil's hair, tugging the other into a heated kiss.

"Sir?" Patton timidly asked as he pressed kisses to Logan's shoulder. "What are you gonna do?"

Logan pulled away from Virgil, drawing a whine from the other boy as he turned to kiss Patton, taking the lube from his hands and passing it to Remy. "We're gonna do just what Remy suggested. We're gonna show Roman that good boys who ask for what they want, get it."

"How sir?" Virgil's timid voice asked as he watched Remy lube up his cock.

Logan carefully moved up the bed so that he was on his hands and knees over Roman's body, his hard cock barely brushing Roman's. "You're each gonna take your turn fucking me, and this little slut," Logan's hand pulled Roman's hair. "is gonna wait until everyone else is done and I'm ready to use him for my own pleasure, or else he'll stay like this all night."

Remy shuffled onto the bed and slid his fingers down to the plug that Logan had put in that morning at Virgil's request. Logan whimpered and arched back against the feeling as Remy gently toyed with it. 

"Sir please..." Patton whimpered as he watched Remy pull the plug free and slowly sink into Logan. 

"Yes baby?" Logan moaned out as Remy bottomed out. "What do you want from sir?"

"Will you please eat me out sir?" Patton begged.

"Of course baby. You asked so nicely for what you want, of course you can have it. Come here for me." Logan motioned Patton over as Remy began to slide in and out of him. "Put your hands up on the headboard for me baby." Logan guided Patton so that he was straddling over Roman's face, spreading him with one hand as he began to tongue at Patton's hole.

Virgil whimpered as Remy pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Would you like to fuck Logan too?" Remy asked gently as his hand slid over Logan's length.

"Please sir, can I?" Virgil whimpered, his fingers gently trailing down Logan's crack and playing along his rim. 

Logan moaned against Patton, pulling his mouth away from Patton's hole as he nodded. "Of course you can baby. You said please like a good little boy. Remy will help you." Logan's tongue was quick to dip back into Patton, saliva dripping down onto Roman's forehead as he watched, his own cock dripping.

Remy carefully pulled out of Logan and sat back on his knees and guided Virgil over into his lap. Remy placed his longer cock beneath Virgil's and carefully coated the other's cock in lube, stroking over both of their lengths as Virgil whimpered and moaned. Grabbing a hold of Logan's hips, he carefully guided the other back onto his and Virgil's cocks, the other's cock pressed to Roman's stomach.

Logan moaned and shifted further back onto their cocks, pulling away from Patton's body and pushing himself up to a seated position. "Patton baby, can I make your treat more special?"

"Please sir, want whatever you give me please. Just wanna be a good boy for you." Patton whined as his body chased Logan's tongue and his fingers struggled to grip at the headboard. 

"Then let's let the bad boy prove himself too." Logan leant down and bit over Roman's neck as he pulled the soaked fabric from his mouth. "Be a good boy and make Patton feel good and maybe I'll let you cum early brat." Logan kissed Roman hard before kissing over Patton's hole one more time. "Turn around for me baby."

Patton carefully turned around and Logan guided his ass down over Roman's mouth who eagerly began to tongue at Patton's hole again. Logan pulled Patton into a deep kiss as he began to rock back onto Remy and Virgil, swallowing Patton's whines. 

Logan pulled away with a deep moan as Remy began to guide his hips back faster and harder over his and Virgil's lengths, Virgil's nails scraping down his back. He whimpered as he kissed his way down Patton's neck before dropping down against Roman's body, bracing himself on his elbows. "Want you to fuck my mouth, okay love? Been such a good boy, Want you to be in charge of your prize. Want you to fuck my throat and cum all over my face." Logan whined as he mouthed against Patton's hip bone. 

Patton whimpered and pulled Logan's mouth down onto his cock, grinding against Roman's tongue as he did. He quickly began forcing his cock in and out of Logan's mouth as Remy pulled Logan back in quick rough strokes. 

Virgil whimpered and reached for one of Patton's hands as his head dropped back onto Remy's shoulder. "Sir please..." He whined as Remy began to mouth marks into the side of his neck.

Logan did his best to nod, squeezing tight around the cocks in his ass as he choked on Patton's length. Roman's muffled whines filtered through as he fucked into Patton's ass with his tongue, Logan's cock being drug roughly across his cock. 

Virgil cried out as his orgasm hit, Remy pulling Logan's hips down firmly as Virgil's hips ground against his ass. Patton fucked hard into Logan's mouth, fingers twisting in his hair as his own orgasm built. When Virgil had finished orgasming, Remy guided Logan's hips forward until Virgil's cock slid out, his cum dripping out from where Remy's cock was still buried inside of him and landing on Roman.

Remy carefully lifted Virgil off his lap and laid him down on the bed next to him before pulling Logan back hard, slamming his hips against the other as he relentlessly chased his own orgasm. 

Patton cried out Logan's name as he pulled him off of his cock, stroking it quickly and grinding against Roman's tongue as he came across Logan's face. 

Logan moaned as Remy pounded into him, pushing up onto his hands to thrust back against Remy. Patton pulled him in for a sloppy kiss before he climbed off Roman, flopping on the bed next to Virgil, cuddling the other boy close.

Roman whined as Patton moved away, Logan's cock dragging across his as Remy pounded into Logan. "Sir please, I'm sorry I was a bad boy please. Wanna cum sir please." 

Logan moved a hand over Roman's throat and squeezed gently. "Bad boys have to wait their turn. You can come when everyone else has." He leant down and pressed a rough kiss to Roman's mouth, panting into his mouth as Remy continued to pound into him. 

"In you or on you Logan?" Remy panted out, his fingers digging deep into Logan's hips as his thrusts became erratic. 

"In." Logan whined, pushing back up to thrust back against Remy. "Gotta have something to use as lube don't I?"

Remy huffed out a laugh as Roman whined, pulling Logan's hips flush to him and moaning as he came. Remy thrust lazily into Logan as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out and angling Logan's hips down. Roman moaned as Remy's hand wrapped around his dick and guided it into Logan's ass, fighting against the ropes as he tried to buck up.

"Now didn't you want to be the one who fucked me little slut?" Logan asked, his voice pitchy as he slowly settled down on Roman's cock. "I'm just giving you what you wanted" 

"Please sir, wanna touch you." Roman panted as Logan slowly ground his hips in tight circles on Roman's lap. 

"Good boys get what they ask for bad boys get what they're given." Logan leant down, his fingers hooking into Roman's collar and pulled him into a heated kiss. "You can cum when I'm done." Logan sat up and began to ride Roman hard, angling his hips so that Roman's cock slammed against his prostate with every thrust. 

Remy had carefully slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, wiping down Virgil and Patton before pulling them into his lap. The two sleepily snuggled against him as they watched Logan slam his hips down over Roman's cock.

Logan let out a high whine as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as he used Roman's cock. Roman bit hard into his own lip as he fought his own orgasm, whimpers and moans slipping past his lips as Logan rode him.

Logan came with a shout, collapsing over Roman as his body shook with orgasm, grinding his hips against Roman.

"Sir please, please need to cum please sir please." Roman whimpered as Logan clenched round him. 

Remy was quick to reach to the sides and untie Roman's legs as Logan collapsed against Roman, his hips rolling against Roman's cock. He nudged Patton and Virgil who sleepily moved to undo the ropes at Roman's wrists and the other was quick to wrap his arms around Logan, his feet bracing on the bed as he feverishly began to thrust into Logan. 

Remy gathered up the ropes as Virgil and Patton moved to help Roman reach orgasm,, Virgil mouthing at his neck as Patton whispered praises in his ears. When Remy returned to the bed, he slowly swirled his fingers through the cum dripping down Roman's body and teased them against Roman's rim, the motion of his hips causing them to slip inside.

Logan's own oversensitive whining could be heard as he began to beg Roman to cum for him as Remy twisted his fingers inside of Roman rubbing them against his prostate.

Roman cried out, biting down on Logan's shoulder as he finally came, hips still frantically thrusting between Remy's fingers and Logan's body. 

Roman and Logan's soft whimpering filled the room as Roman slipped from Logan's body and Remy carefully slid the plug back into Logan's ass, running the washcloth around the edges and down his cock before moving down to clean off Roman's body. 

Logan sleepily drug himself off of Roman's body, flopping next to him as he panted softly. Patton had moved to the other side of the bed and lay curled around Virgil who was still lazily kissing over Roman's neck as Remy wiped his stomach clean of Logan's cum. 

When Remy shuffled off the bed, Roman turned to kiss Virgil's lips and Logan rolled to curl around his body as well. Remy tossed the cloth into the hamper and pulled the throw blanket from the end of the bed over the four naked boys before climbing in behind Logan, pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear as he too drifted to sleep.


	25. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil sleeping together, but Patton starts having a wet dream and he starts grinding on Virgil while he's asleep. How Virgil takes care of this is up to you ;)

Patton whimpered as Virgil''s hands trailed down his body, his fingertips slipping into the grooves of his rib cage before settling over his hips. He tangled his fingers in Virgil's hair as he pulled him into a desperate kiss, grinding against his lap. 

"Virgil please." He whimpered as Virgil's thumbs dipped just below the waist band of the boxer briefs that were barely containing his erection, the heat of his skin sending flashes of electricity across his body. Virgil bit gently on his lip as his hands slowly peeled the boxers down and hooked them beneath Patton's balls, cradling them and putting a pleasant pressure. 

Patton's moans filled the room as Virgil's hands slowly slid across the taut fabric towards his straining erection. One of his hands wrapped loosely around the base of the shaft and began to slowly drag upwards as the other cradled his balls, tugging them gently. 

Patton's eyes drifted shut, pleas spilling from his lips as Virgil slowly worked at his length before his hips began to stutter and thrust of their own accord, forcing his cock quicker through Virgil's grasp. He moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching, speeding his hips up as Virgil's other hand slowly slipped from where they had been cradling his balls to place a gentle pressure to his hole.

The feeling of Virgil's finger toying with his rim through his underwear and the tightening of the grip around his cock caused Patton to cry out, hips spasming between the sensations as he came. 

Patton moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at Virgil. Virgil, fully clothed, laying on his side, in Patton's bed. Patton shot up to a seated position, hiding his face in his hands as the stickiness in his boxers confirmed everything he needed to know.

Virgil groaned and yawned. "Watsa mayer Pat?"

Patton swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "Just have to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep love."

Virgil hummed as he snuggled back into the pillows. "Hurry back. Beds cold when your gone."

"Ya, I will." Patton quickly slipped from the bed and walked towards the door, pulling a pair of clean boxers from his drawer. He slipped down the hallway to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up and changed clothes. 

As he crawled back into the bed, Virgil moaned softly, rolling over to cuddle against Patton's side and Patton swallowed hard as Virgil began to sleepily grind against his hip. As his own cock twitched in response. he thanked the stars that tomorrow was Saturday because he certainly wouldn't be getting any more sleep for a while.


	26. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Top!Logan and very obviously, Bottom!Roman. Roman bent over Logan's desk, and Thomas is tryna summon the two of them. Except for whatever reason, it takes Thomas, Virgil and Patton to them. Oof, they see everything.

Logan snapped his hips forward into Roman, his hand twisted into the others hair as he tugged it sharply. "I swear, your libido has the worst timing Roman. You know it's a filming day." 

Roman grunted as he rocked back into Logan's thrusts, twisting to grin at Logan over his shoulder. "Oh and you're not just as keyed up Logan."

Logan growled and slid his hand from Roman's hair to the space between his shoulder blades, shoving hard and forcing Roman further against his desk. "I'm close." He wrapped his free hand around the other's cock. "But when I'm done, I'm done." He leant over the other's body to whisper into his ear "Which means my poor baby boy will have to wait until we're done filming for his turn, and I'll be putting you in a cage so you can't cheat." When Roman moaned in response, Logan's hand sped up. "Would you like that baby? I can use that thick plug to keep my cum in you, leave your poor cock hard and your little hole all stretched and lubed for me. I can drag you in here when we're done and use you over and over again."

Roman whimpered as a pulling feeling built in his gut, chasing his orgasm as he thrust back and forth between Logan's fist and hips, tilting his head to the side. "Logan please... I'm so close please..."

Logan's lips sealed around the skin on Roman's neck, his teeth sinking in as his hips stilled and he toppled over the edge. Roman cried out as Logan's teeth bruised his flesh and his hand sped up over Roman's leaking cock.  
Roman's legs gave out as he came and Logan sunk to catch him, still buried deep inside of the other's body and cradling him close, hand still stroking over his cock as Roman whimpered.   
Belatedly, Logan's brain registered the carpet beneath his knees and the lack of desk in front of them. Looking up, he was met with the traumatized eyes of Thomas and Patton, and he quickly wrapped more of his arms around Roman to cover him from their gaze. A heavy blanket fell over them and Logan glanced up at Virgil gratefully from where the other smirked down at him from his place on the steps.  
"Roman darling, I told you there wasn't enough time." Logan chuckled softly, nudging his nose against Roman's neck as he whispered in his ear. "Thomas, if you'll forgive our impropriety and tardiness, we'll be back in a few moments." Nodding his head at his host, he quickly sunk back down with Roman still in his grip, making a mental note to write formal apologies to the three, and to make Virgil a gift of gratuity for helping to cover them.


	27. Lociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit being a Good Dom and Logan being subby because he just needs someone else to take control for once...

Logan woke up feeling off. The effort and responsibility to turn off his alarm, to get out of bed and face the day too daunting as he slowly sat up. He cradled his head in his hands and took in a shaky breath as he shivered in the cold of his room.

A glance to the calendar on the wall showed that there were both far too many activities to prep for and not hardly enough time for all of them, yet the thought of sitting in his desk chair and beginning to work made his stomach turn.

Another violent shiver tore a small whimper from his throat and he nodded his head softly. Right, only one thing for it. Logan slid from underneath his covers, grabbing the corner of the fluffy throw on top of his duvet as he walked towards the door. He slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway, rubbing angrily at the tears that were beginning to form behind his eyes as he trailed the blanket behind him. He stopped in front of one of the closed doors and knocked softly against it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anwir grumbled at the sound of knocking at his door, pausing his movie as he glanced at the clock on his wall. It was only 4 am. Yes he was watching an action movie but he thought he'd had it turned down enough.

'Apparently not.' He thought as a second knock sounded on his door. He groaned as he stood and stalked over to the door, cracking the door open and glaring at whoever was in the hallway. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Logan's sleep ruffled hair, his glasses crooked on his face and his over sized t-shirt slipping off of his shoulder. He opened the door fully and Logan's sock clad feet shuffled inside.

Anwir rolled his eyes fondly as Logan slowly drug the blanket inside and flopped face first onto Anwir's bed.

"What's wrong baby?" He cooed softly, picking up the edge of the blanket and throwing it over Logan on the bed.

"Don wanna" Logan mumbled against the pillow, kicking his legs.

"Don't want to what?" Anwir asked gently as he laid down on his side next to Logan, finger tips gently combing through his hair.

"Do nuthin." Logan mumbled, turning his head to the side just enough to make eye contact with the other.

"Why don't you want to do anything love?" Anwir's fingers began to rub soft circles against Logan's scalp.

Logan pouted "Too much work." He turned his head more fully and reached one grabby hand out towards Anwir's shirt. "You do it."

Anwir chuckled softly and gathered Logan to his chest as he began to stroke down his spine with his finger tips. "Okay love, okay." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Logan's head. "Task one is sleep. Lay down at the pillows and put your glasses on the table like a good boy for me."

Logan nodded and slowly pulled away, shifting up the bed and following his instructions as he stood up again. Logan whined as he moved away from the bed and he shushed him gently. "Go to sleep. I promise I'll be back in just a little."

Logan pouted and reached his pinky out towards Anwir who chuckled and moved back towards the bed. He hooked his finger through Logan's and crossed his heart with the other hand before pointing up. "I promise." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Logan's hand and heading for the door.

Once free of the room, he quickly walked down the hall to Logan's room and entered quickly. He pulled the bottom drawer of the dresser open and fished out the soft flannel pants and a wooden sign. He closed the drawer as he tossed the pants over his shoulder, turning back towards the door. Carefully situating the "Sub Day-Gone Away" sign over the name placard, he pulled the door closed and walked back to his own room.

When he came back he turned off his TV before climbing into bed with Logan, pulling the whimpering boy to his chest and pressing a kiss to his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan had finally settled down and fallen asleep after about 20 minutes of Anwir cuddling him. When he finally woke up again, it was at the much more reasonable time of 10 am. He moaned and stretched lazily, pouting at the smell of blankets that were not his own and the feeling of an empty bed.

He whimpered and opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around the room. Upon seeing no one else, he whimpered again and rubbed furiously at his eyes. If he'd wanted to be left alone, he'd have stayed in his own room.

Just as this thought entered his head, the door knob twisted and in walked Anwir with a large platter piled high with steaming foods. "Oh darn, you woke up on your own. I was hoping I'd get to play the part of a charming prince." He chuckled as he kicked the door closed behind him and walked over to the bed. "Did you sleep well love?"

"You left me." Logan pouted, crossing his arms as he brought his knees close to his chest.

"I texted Patton and asked him to make breakfast and walked away less than 5 minutes ago to get your food for you baby." Anwir held out his pinky finger to Logan, smiling as the other reluctantly linked his finger together with his own and used the loose grip to pull the other and plant a kiss to his forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Logan nodded and clutched at his stomach as it decided to answer the question itself.

Anwir chuckled and carefully climbed into bed beside Logan, holding the plate off to one side and gesturing for Logan to sit between his spread legs. Logan gleefully scrambled to sit in Anwir's lap and the other carefully moved the plate in front of him, resting his head on Logan's shoulder as the other began to eat from the plate. The two sat quietly, Logan happily eating and Anwir humming softly and occasionally accepting food off the other's fork. 

When the plate was empty, Anwir moved it to the bedside table and gently ran his fingers along Logan's sides. "Better now?" Logan nodded and snuggled back against Anwir's body. "Sleepy again love?"

"Mhmm..." Logan moaned out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Don' wanna sleep though."

"No, and why not?" Anwir asked softly as his hands continued to slide up and down Logan's ribs. He hummed softly when Logan's hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them over the bulge forming in Logan's lap. "Oh really?"

Logan whimpered and bucked his hips up into the warmth of the other's palms. "Please?" 

"Please what Lo? What would you like from me?" 

"Wan you to make me cum." Logan bucked up against Anwir's palms again, using his grip on the other's wrists to slide his hands over his erection. 

"Oh do you? Are you sure you don't want to make yourself cum?" Anwir teased as he pressed gentle kisses to the side of Logan's neck and allowed Logan to push his hands more firmly over his crotch. "You seem to be getting off just fine like this."

"Nooooo" Logan whined as he rutted up against the pressure he was putting on his cock. "Wan you to touch me."

"I am touching you baby." Anwir cooed softly. "Look how well you're making me touch you."

"Wan more" Logan whimpered, tossing his head restlessly as he groped himself with the other's hands.

"Then take it." Anwir whispered softly as he bit into Logan's neck gently.

Logan huffed as he tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck. "But daddy... that's work."

"That's right, it is. And my baby doesn't want to do work today does he?" Anwir asked softly, chuckling when Logan frantically shook his head. "Then what does my baby need to do?"

"Ask daddy nicely." Logan whimpered as he drug his nails up Anwir's arms, releasing his wrists and putting his hands behind the other's head and relinquishing control. "Daddy, please take care of me? My cock is so hard it hurts. Wanna cum and then I wan't your cock to make me cum again. Please?" He begged, arching his hips and grinding back against the other's lap.

"Look at my baby asking so nicely." Anwir purred as he let his hands slide around to grip the waistband of Logan's sleep pants, pulling them down slowly and causing Logan's cock bounced against his stomach as soon as it was freed, making the other whimper. "Hush baby, I'll take care of you, just like you asked me too."

Logan whimpers morphed into a moan as Anwir's hands wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly from base to tip and twisting around the others head collecting the precum that beaded there. "Daddy please..."

Anwir cooed softly to soothe the sub in his lap as he started to speed his hand up over the other's cock, figuring he'd allowed the other to tease himself enough. "Daddy's got you love,  just let daddy make his baby cum."

Logan rocked up into Anwir's grip as he panted and moaned, already on edge. "Daaaaddy..."

"Cum for me baby. Show daddy what a good boy you are." Anwir cooed softly as he bit down on Logan's neck, speeding his hand up as his other hand slid further down to trace a finger teasingly around the other's rim. 

The feeling of fingers around his rim and his daddy's permission sent Logan over the edge with a keening whine, hips rocking between Anwir's hands as his cum splattered onto his shirt. 

Anwir worked Logan through his orgasm until the other began to squirm away from overstimulation. "Good boy. Such a good boy for daddy."

Logan whined at the praise and ground back against Anwir's hips. "Daddy please?"

"Please what baby?" 

"Please fuck me now?"

Anwir gently grabbed onto the other's chin, twisting his head softly to kiss him. When the other began to return the kiss, he slid his hands down the others sides and gently twisted his hips so that Logan was straddling his lap and his hands were cupping Logan's ass. "Can daddy give you one more surprise first baby boy?" He asked as he finally pulled away from the way Logan's tongue was dipping into his mouth.

"Anything daddy wants, daddy can have." Logan nodded as he tried to grind down on Anwir's lap.

"Will my baby boy strip for me please?" Anwir asked as he gently gripped Logan's hips to settle them.

"Will Daddy take his clothes off too?" Logan asked as he quickly pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Of course I will baby. Do you want to take them off for daddy or should he do that himself?" He placated, his thumbs gently rubbing across the other's hip bones.

"I wanna do it Daddy. 'm a big boy. Wanna help." Logan's brow furrowed as his lip caught between his teeth, reaching forward to pull Anwir's shirt off of him.

Anwir released Logan's hip and allowed the other to divest him of his shirt before carefully guiding the other off his lap so that their pants could be removed. "Look at my big boy, such a hard worker he is." He pressed a gentle kiss to the other's forehead as Logan pulled his pants and underwear off before dropping to his knees to pull off Anwir's.

"Can I suck you off Daddy? Wanna make you feel good. Show you what a good worker I can be." Logan asked as he pulled Anwir's pants to the ground. 

Anwir lifted his hips to allow Logan to strip him as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out his bottle of lube. "You can baby, but daddy wants to give you a special treat. Do you trust daddy?" His fingers tenderly combed through the other's hair.

"Always trust daddy." Logan whimpered, tilting his head into the gentle touch.

"Good boy." Anwir crooned. "Up on the bed for me baby," he instructed as he laid against the pillows. "daddy wants to stretch you with his tongue before he fucks you."

Logan moaned and scrambled to comply, straddling Anwir's face and quickly sinking his mouth down over Anwir's cock in gratitude. 

Anwir moaned and bucked into the warm heat of Logan's mouth in shock before settling his hips and looping his arms around Logan's hips, gripping his ass cheeks to spread him open. He heard and felt Logan's moan as he languidly licked over the other's hole, coating the skin and swirling his tongue around the other's rim. 

Logan's hips rocked back into the touch as he continued to work his mouth over Anwir's length, moans and saliva spilling from his mouth Anwir's cock worked deep into his throat. 

Anwir began to push his tongue inside the other as one hand carefully dropped to the side to grab the lube from the bed. Popping the cap open, he drizzled some over the fingers of the other hand, letting the excess slowly drip down the skin to wear his tongue pushed it deep into the other. As he closed the bottle and dropped it back down onto the bed, he gripped Logan's ass again and let his other hand slide around and pushed two fingers into Logan's ass along side his tongue. He crooked his fingers as he searched for the other's prostate, his tongue pulling out to trace around the edges of the other's rim.

Logan gasped, pulling his mouth off of Anwir's cock as the other's fingers pressed against his prostate. "Daddy please!" he whined as he bucked back against the other's fingers.

"Shhh baby boy. Daddy's got you." Anwir whispered softly, moving his mouth to bite a mark into the other's skin as he slid a third finger inside. 

Logan gasped as Anwir's teeth sunk into the sensitive curve of his ass and rocked back against the other's fingers whimpering. He pushed himself up more and forced the other's fingers deeper as he scrambled for the bottle of lube and began to slick up the other's cock. "Daddy pleeeaasee" He keened as he stroked the other's cock. "I'm stretched enough. Wan' your cock inside me please."

Anwir slowly pulled his fingers and lips away and pushed gently on Logan's hips to move him off. "Okay baby. Lay down for daddy, be a good boy."

Logan dropped to his side and rolled onto his back, pulling his knees to his chest and spreading himself wide. "Daddy please..."

Anwir moaned at the site of Logan presenting himself as he sat up and shifted to his knees between the others spread legs. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the other's lips as Logan's legs hooked over his shoulders and his cock catching on the lubed up edge of the other's rim.

"Daaaaaddy." Logan whimpered, head thrashing against the sheets as Anwir slowly sunk into his body.

"I'm here baby, I've got you. Daddy's got you." Anwir whispered gently as he began to rock into the other slowly. 

Logan continued to whimper as Anwir slowly fucked into the other's body, hands dropped to the bed above his head. 

Anwir pushed up and braced himself against Logan's thighs as he sped up, nails digging into the skin as the sound of sex filled the room. "Cum for me baby boy. Wanna see you cum on my cock."

Logan's moans continued to spill from his opened mouth as he nodded his head, rocking into the other's thrusts as best as he could. "Close daddy."

Anwir's hands slid further down Logan's thighs, bending him tighter in half and pulling the other's cheeks apart to watch his cock disappear into the other. "Taking daddy so well baby boy, wanna fill you with my cum baby."

"Daddy please!" Logan cried out as his body seized around the other, orgasm ripping through him. 

The other's thrusts faltered as he began to paint the other's insides with his cum, hand reaching to stroke the other through his orgasm. 

When they were both spent, Anwir carefully dropped Logan's legs from his shoulders so they were settled around his waist. He gently adjusted the others legs so they were bent beneath him before grabbing hold of the other's arms and pulled the other until he was sitting up. "Such a good boy for me." He whispered as he laid back down on the bed, pulling the other down on top of him. 

Logan whimpered at the feel of Anwir still pressed inside him as the other's hands wrapped around his back and rubbed soothing circles into the skin. He nuzzled against Anwir's neck as the other pulled a blanket over them. "Thank you for taking care of me Anwir."

"Always Logan." He pressed a gentle kiss to the other's hair as he moved the bottle of lube to the side table before settling into the bed. "Now, go back to sleep my darling. I'll still be here."


	28. Remciet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a remceit Where Remy fucking wrecks deceit For any reason whether it be a dare Or him getting something for it Or even fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and Warnings: I HC Deciet's name as Anwir. For the sake of this fic- he has a hemipenis more similar to an actual snakes.

“I don’t need to go to bed. I’m not tired.” Anwir muttered, the perfect picture of a petulant child, arms crossed and a pout on his face.

“Bullshit.”

“Language Remy!” Patton exclaimed as Anwir squeaked and fell off his perch on the arm of the couch.

“I can feel the exhaustion hunty.” Remy sighed, pushing his sunglasses up on his head and leveling a glare at the other. “You’re fucking exhausted.”

“Am too.”

“Double talk won’t save you now.” Remy sighed as he tossed Anwir over his shoulder and began to head to the bedroom.

“Put me down now!”

“You’re either gonna accept that you’re fucking exhausted and take a nap or I’m gonna fuck you until you are definitely exhausted.”

“Rem…” Anwir whined as he went limp in the other’s grasp.

“Good boy.” Remy cooed softly as he carefully maneuvered the other into a bridal carry.  
The instant Anwir had been shifted, he was out of the other’s grip, hitting the floor and locking the door to his room, Remy just on the other side of the slamming door.

“Anwir open the damn door this instant or I swear…”

“Swear what?” Anwir yelled back. “You’re not on charge of me! I told you I wasn’t tired!”

“And I’m saying that you are.”

“You are not in charge! You aren’t in control of me! I am my own damn person!”

“Anwir, we are not having this conversation through the door where anyone can hear.” Remy growled. “Open. The. Door.”

“No.”

“Anwir.”

“No! I don’t wanna fucking deal with you! Go the fuck away!”

Remy slammed his fist against the door, causing the emergency key to drop from the top of the door frame. “Dammit Anwir, I’m coming in.” He jammed the key into the lock and threw open the door, barely missing the pillows being thrown at him.

“GO AWAY!” Anwir sobbed as Remy turned, closing the door and relocking it.

“No. We are having this discussion as adults,” he turned to face the other, “not shouting through the door.”

Anwir sniffled and curled in tighter on himself as Remy sat on his bed.

“Now, do you wanna tell me what this is really about?”

Anwir flipped Remy off and Remy was quick to grab his hand, sinking to the floor in front of him, lacing their fingers together despite the others attempts to pull his hand away.

“'s my job to lie. Stop it.” Anwir mumbled.

“Babe, what the hell are you talking about?” Remy asked, certain he had misheard.

“That. Babe, and this whole relationship. 's a lie.” Anwir whimpered, barely pulling his face from where he'd shoved it into the pillow.

“And what makes you think that?” Remy asked, smoothing some of Anwir's hair from his forehead in an attempt to see him better.

“You don't love me. I'm just…” Anwir turned his head to look at Remy, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Done lying for once.” He tried to pull his hand from Remy's again. “I'm done pretending Remy. Please.”

“Oh love…” Remy's voice caught in his throat as his head dropped to rest against the side of the bed. “I'm so sorry.”

Anwir sniffled, sitting up slightly to swipe at his face with his sleeve. “Don't be sorry. 'm not loveable. 'snot your fault.”

“No!” Remy's head shot up, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“No?”

“You're so wrong Anwir. Gods above I love you more than anything else in this world.” Remy shifted to his knees, grabbing at Anwir's arm, his voice pleading. “Tell me what I did wrong. Let me fix this... please, I… I don't want to lose you.”

“But…” Anwir sniffled, pulling his arm from Remy's grip as he sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. “We always fight. You're always yelling and then I yell back and we fight.”

Remy hung his head. “Baby, I don't know how to be better. We always argued and played around before we got together.. I didn't realize how unaffectionate you thought I was being.”

“Rem?” Anwir gently tugged on Remy's hair, scooting over when the other looked up. “C'mere please.”

Remy quickly scrambled up on to the bed, hardly settling onto the mattress before he had a lap full of crying boy, quickly wrapping his arms around him. “I'm so sorry. Love you so much.” Remy whispered, tucking his own crying face against the others hair as they fell back against the pillows.

“My fault too. Should have just talked. Don't leave me” Anwir mumbled against his neck, his fingers clenching hard on the other's jacket.

“Never. Never gonna give you up.” Remy smiled softly against his hair. “Never gonna let you down again.”

Anwir pulled away to smack Remy's shoulder. “Really? You're gonna meme. Right in the middle of a serious sob session, heart wrenching discussion.”

Remy leant forward to place a gentle kiss to Anwir's lips. “You're smiling now. It was worth it.”   
Anwir chuckled softly as he let Remy gather him close to his chest again. “I'm sorry I didn't just come to you and tell you how I felt.”

“I'm sorry I didn't notice what was going on sooner.” Remy whispered against his hair, squeezing the other tightly to him.

“It’s not your fault I tried to hide it.” Anwir mumbled, nuzzling closer to Remy. 

“You did. Wanna tell me how?” Remy nudged Anwir's head with his nose.

“Worry at night.” Anwir kept his head buried against Remy's shoulder “You're either out of the house or passed out.”

Remy was quiet, his arms tightening around Anwir as his head fell back against the pillow. “Am I really?”

Anwir nodded slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “You wanted to know.”

Remy shook his head. “I'm sorry for being the absolute worst.”

“You're not.” Anwir pulled away and propped himself up, looking down at Remy. 

“I am.” Remy's hand drifted up to gently push Anwir's bangs to the side. “We've been together for how long and I haven't realized that I'm never around at night? No wonder you thought I didn't love you.”

“20 months.”

“What?”

“20 months. You asked how long we've been together. 20 months, next Tuesday.” Anwir shrugged. 

Remy sat up, causing Anwir to squeak as he carefully settled the other into his lap. “You mean to tell me, that we've been together for almost two years?”

“Yes?”

“And just how long have you thought that I didn't love you.” Remy asked quietly, eyes cast down as his thumbs gently circled on Anwir's hips. When his question was met with nothing but silence, he risked a glance up only to be met with the sight of Anwir biting his lips, tears in his eyes again. “No…”

Anwir hiccuped out a sob, nodding his head. “I kept waiting for everyone to laugh. Reveal it was just a big joke. I thought Roman had dared you to kiss me, or that you'd heard me telling Virgil and thought it'd be funny to see how far you could take it.”

“Oh baby no.” Remy cupped his face, his thumbs gently swiping at his tears. “I mean, sorta yes but no.” When Anwir sobbed again, face crumbling, Remy felt his own tears fall, a weak laugh escaping him. “Shit. No, that didn't come out the way I meant it to.” He took a shuddering breath, pressing a kiss to Anwir's forehead before continuing. “I overheard you talking with Virgil, and I was crushed because I was convinced you liked someone else and I didn't have a shot anymore. So I went and whined to Roman, who promptly told me I was a gay disaster. Said I didn't hear it from him but you had the biggest crush on a leather jacket wearing Starbucks addict.”

Anwir chuckled weakly through his tears. “If I didn't owe him a thank you, I'd kill him for telling.”

“Hey, it made me get my head out of my ass and finally ask you out, didn't it?” Remy laughed as he wiped away more tears.

“No it didn't.” Anwir shook his head, confusion clouding his features.

“What do you mean, no it didn't?”

“You never asked me out. Just yanked me into your lap during a movie night, kissed me hard between movies and then drug me upstairs at the end of the night.” Anwir wiped his nose on his sleeve. “You kissed me a lot that night, left marks all over my neck. Didn't stop after that. Always had hands on me, marks on my neck. But you never asked me out.”

“I never asked you out.” Remy repeated slowly, eyes widening in disbelief.

Anwir just shook his head, confusion still creasing his brows.

“I'm a mother fucking idiot. Roman was right. I'm a goddamn disaster gay.” Remy flopped back against the pillow, one arm flopping over his eyes.

Anwir squeaked and fell forward at the sudden shift, barely catching himself. “You thought you'd asked me out?”

Remy moved his arm to gently cup the side of Anwir's face. “This whole damn time. Two years, you've thought I was stringing you along, messing with your head and using you because I fucking failed to ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Anwir repeated breathless.

“Boyfriend. Publicly declared lover. The one I hope to one day to claim as my person till death do us part.”

“Yes.” Anwir laughed, fresh tears pouring down his checks. “Gods yes.”

“Yes?” 

“Yes!” Anwir laughed again, kissing him hard.

Remy took a second before pulling his boyfriend (boyfriend!) into a deeper kiss, one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other one slid beneath his shirt to settle against the skin of his lower back. When they were breathless, they held the kiss for longer before finally pulling apart. “Anwir?”

“Yeah Rem?”  
“Can I please make it up to you?”

“Make what up to me?” 

“20 months of my stupidity. Of not treasuring you.” Remy whispered softly, his fingers gently threading through his hair.

“And just how would you do that?” Anwir tilted his head to the side, biting his lip.

Remy cocked his eyebrow at Anwir, smirking when the other blushed. “If I understood correctly, I've been thoroughly neglecting you for almost 2 years. That's quite a bit of pleasure I owe you.”

“You don't have to.”

“And if I want to?”

“Then I'm not going to say no..” Anwir whispered as he leant down to kiss Remy gently.

Remy let out a half laugh that was lost to the breathless kiss he found himself in. His arms wrapped tight around Anwir, pulling their bodies flush to one another before carefully turning them so that he hovered over the other. “May I please!”

Anwir hummed, eyes slowly blinking open. “May you please what?’

“May I please make love to you?”

Anwir moaned, nodding his head as he pulled the other down into a passionate kiss.

Remy’s lips slowly slipped from Anwir’s to travel down his neck, sucking and nipping lightly as he traveled the expanse of flesh, Anwir’s head tipping back to expose more of it. When Remy reached the collar of his t-shirt, he didn’t stop, kissing over the fabric and mouthing over the other’s nipples, sliding down until he was settled between the other’s leg. When he reached the hem of the shirt, his hands slid up to rest just beneath the fabric, pausing as he looked up to receive permission before slowly pushing the fabric up, his palms pressed to his stomach, molding over the curves of his ribs. When the shirt was pulled free, Remy paused, his fingertips trailing reverently over the exposed skin. “Gods baby, you’re so beautiful.” he whispered as he bent his mouth to Anwir’s chest, kissing over his nipples and the scales that covered his left rib cage, tongue sliding over the ridges of his ribs.

 

Anwir gasped, arching off the bed as Remy’s lips explored his chest, hands coming down to tangle in his hair, cradling the other’s head close. “Remy…”

“Hush, my love.” Remy whispered, pressing his lips gently to Anwir’s. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Anwir’s fingers slid down to tug at the back of his shirt, whimpering as he begged. “Please Rem. Wanna feel you.”

Remy ducked his head, letting Anwir grip the neckline of the shirt before pulling back and sitting up to fully discard the shirt.

Anwir’s hands tentatively settled over Remy’s hips, smiling when Remy placed his hands over his, pushing gently to encourage him. Anwir’s hands slowly traced up the deep, toned skin of Remy’s abdomen, palms sliding over his nipples before his hands dipped back down, fingertips gently tracing the lines of muscle down his abs. Remy gasped as Anwir’s fingers sunk lower to trace the v of his hips, settling at the center of his waistband.

“Hey now,” Remy shuddered, voice deep and raspy with arousal. He brought his hands down to settle over Anwir’s, gripping them softly. “I’m suppossed to be making you feel good.”

Anwir smirked and pulled on Remy’s jeans, causing the other to topple forward slightly and he ground his hips up into the other, “What’s taking so long then?” He winked before catching the other in a playful kiss, nipping at the other’s lower lip. 

Remy pulled back and braced himself above Amwir’s body, rolling his hips down to rock their erections together. “I was trying to treasure you asshole.”

“Ya? Well treasure my asshole by sticking your dick in it.” Anwir laughed. “I’ve waited twenty months to have more than a few rough kisses. We can ogle each other and worship each other’s bodies later. Just please…” Anwir bit his lip, his hands settling over Remy’s hips. 

 

Remy carefully brushed back some of Anwir’s hair. “Tell me what’s actually going on?”

“‘Ts stupid.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“I’m scared.” Anwir’s head dropped back, eyes squeezed shut. “What if this isn’t real? Or you pass out and don’t remember it? What if..”

Remy leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Anwir’s. “I thought it was Virgil’s job to spiral through What ifs?” He smiled softly, settling his weight over Anwir. “I promise this is real. I want to make this special, make it last. I want to make love to you.” He sighed and rested his forehead against the other’s. “If I promise to stop with the slow teasing, will you let me?”

Anwir tilted his head up to kiss Remy, his arms looping around the other’s neck, “You can tease me any other time.”

“Is that a promise?” Remy asked, laughing softly.

“Might regret it later, but yes.” Anwir winked, laughing back.

Remy leant forward and placed a tender kiss over Anwir's lips, gently rocking their bodies together. His hands slowly traced the other's sides as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, gently exploring.

Anwir whimpered into the kiss, his own hands wrapping around Remy's neck and gently tugging at his hair. “Remy…” he moaned as he arched against the other.

Remy hummed and began to kiss down Anwir's neck and chest again, leaving gentle nips across the skin until he reached the waistband of his sweats and slowly pulled them down, revealing his hard, leaking cocks. “No underwear?”

“That's the part that surprises you? Not the hemipenis?” Anwir let out a breathless chuckle, even as his hips arched at the sensation of being exposed. 

“Naughty little snake.” Remy teased, leaning over to trace his tongue over the scales on his hip, causing Anwir to gasp before slowly draggig the tip of his tongue over to lick at Anwir’s cocks.

“Reeeemmmm” Anwir whined, a hand coming down to tangle in Remy’s hair as his breathing stuttered.

Remy hummed and settled onto his stomach, hiking Anwir’s legs over his shoulders as his tongue trailed lower down his body, circling his hole teasingly. “gonna get you nice and wet, stretch you out for my cock. Okay baby?” Remy whispered, pressing kisses to the creases of his legs.

“Please~”

Remy quickly brought his mouth to the skin, his tongue circling in firmer strokes, slowly slipping closer to his hole. He let his tongue dip inside before repeating the process in reverse, spiralling in and out over and over until Anwir tugged on his hair. 

“You promised you'd stop teasing.” He whined, hips grinding down against Remy's mouth.

Remy chuckled before manifesting lube onto his fingers and bringing them up to circle his hole as well, slowly pushing into the others body. He pressed gentle kisses to the seam of his hips, biting softly to distract him when he gasped.

Anwir moaned and tried to let himself relax around the intrusion, his hips circling. “Remy….”

“I've got you baby.” He whispered, carefully moving up to kiss him as he sunk another finger into him, thrusting his fingers slowly, scissoring the other open. “So good for me Anwir… so nice and tight, can't wait to feel you around my cock. Gonna make love to you all night long.” He moaned into the kiss.

“Mmmmmmmmm want that Remy please.” He moaned into the kiss, spreading his legs wider and rocking down against the other’s fingers.

Remy carefully slid a third finger in before pulling them out, kissing away Anwir's whine. “Gotta get undressed now gorgeous. Not going anywhere.”

Anwir let out a small growl and snapped his fingers, Remy's clothes vanishing. “There. Now please….” He whined again, grinding up against Remy's cock.

“Fuck that'll come in handy.” He let out a choked laugh as he spread lube down his length. “And it's gonna get us into so much trouble.” He leant forward, rubbing the head of his cock over Anwir's hole and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Ready love?”

Anwir nodded, moaning as Remy slowly pushed into him, sinking to the hilt in one slow smooth stroke. He whimpered as the other bottomed out and Remy was quick to seal their lips in a kiss, gently petting through his hair. After a few moments, he let out a shuddering breath and moved his legs around Remy's waist. “Please move Rem.”

Remy kissed him before pushing himself up, sitting back on his knees, hands gripping his hips as he began slowly thrusting into Anwir. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” 

Anwir let out a keening moan, one hand reaching down to lace with Remy's as the other covered his mouth.

“Please baby,” Remy squeezed his hand “Let me hear you.” Anwir's hand dropped from his mouth in a loud whimper as Remy's hips shifted and hit his prostate. “Gods, I can't believe I've missed the opportunity for this for so long. I'm so sorry baby.”

Anwir squeezed Remy's hand tighter. “You've got me now till forever. 'sall that matters.” His breath caught and his head tipped back, skin flushing as his cocks twitched. “'m close.”

“Till the stars burn out baby.” Remy groaned and sped up his thrusts. “I am too. Please, wanna see you cum for me.”

Anwir whimpered. “Remy please, wanna cum. Want you to make me cum.” He arched off the bed in pleasure, rocking down against the other. He slowly drug their joined hands to his cocks, wrapping Remy's hand around the spot where they joined and sliding the fist from side to side.

“Fuck baby. Love how pretty you look, using my hand to get yourself off. Gonna cum for me baby? Show me how pretty your cum looks on my hand?” Remy moaned his own hips stuttering as his orgasm built.

Anwir nodded frantically, crying out as his body shook, orgasm coursing through him, his body clenching around Remy as he continued to drag the other's hand across his cocks.

Remy moaned and sped up his thrusts, eyes locked on the sight in front of him until they fluttered shut in his own orgasm, burying himself and spilling deep inside of Anwir. 

Anwir whined at the sensation, a smaller second orgasm shivering through his frame. He carefully unwrapped Remy's hand from his cocks and tugged gently so the other fell down on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck.

Remy laughed as he caught himself and carefully settled onto the other. “Holy fuck.” His breath shuddered and small aftershocks rippled through his body.

“You can say that again.” Anwir laughed weakly as he tried to catch his own breath.

“Holy fuck.”

The two of them laughed as Remy slowly pulled out and flopped onto his side next to Anwir, pulling the other close to him.

“We should probably shower…” Anwir yawned and he snuggled into Remy's side.

“Shower later. Snuggles now.” Remy hummed, wrapping his arms around Anwir's back and pressing a kiss to the top of his head “I love you.”

Anwir hummed as he let his eyes drift shut, sleep creeping in quickly. “I love you too.”


End file.
